


Defiant

by Blue_Five



Series: Wayward Son [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the main attraction in Crowley's gentleman's club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at alpha/omega fiction.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

He struggles even though he knows it is pointless. He strains against the binders that hold him to the bed – the infernally soft and welcoming bed. Four hand-carved posts stand at each corner of the bed frame, each intricately depicting male bodies wrapped around and inside one another. He tries hard not to remember that he’s been in a couple of those positions recently. He shoves the memories to the back of his mind quickly.

He fights against his bonds more intently when he hears the door open. He sees the man who enters the room. This man keeps him here, naked and strapped to the bed doing things he would _never_ do in his normal life. He wonders vaguely if he’ll ever know that _normal_ life again. The man moves his hand and he sees the needle. He tries to stop what comes next but he can’t. He shakes his head in refusal. He wears a leather gag and is rendered mostly silent but he tries to plead anyway.

He knows the fight is useless but he can’t _not_ fight. He refuses to lay on the bed and _accept._ The man sits calmly by his side on the bed. He knows this too. The man smiles down at him and gently cards long fingers through his hair.

“Dean, Dean, Dean ... sweetheart ... you know it isn't good for your heart for you to be so stressed,” The man croons softly. His British-accented voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard – Dean hates it. He hates everything about this man. He hates everything about the predicament he’s in now.

The man knows this and it amuses him. He finds it funny because after he injects the contents of the syringe, Dean won't care anymore. Dean’s resistance will fade and he’ll do whatever he is told … in fact, he’ll eventually beg for it in spite of himself. It's that submission that makes Dean a valuable commodity. It's the struggle to win a losing battle that clients want to see. Dean never fails to give a good show.

The door opens again and another man walks in -- he's wearing only a long gray robe. The man with the syringe smiles at the client.

“Alastair, this is Dean.”

The man looks Dean over appraisingly. Dean snarls and jerks at the binders again. The man's eyes widen and darken with lust. “Oh, Crowley...he's beautiful.”

“Indeed. Well, other clients to satisfy ... let me just get you two started.” Crowley says cheerfully. He grabs Dean's arm and holds it in a vice-like grip. Dean's muffled screams bring only another smile to Crowley's face. He eases the needle in with a practiced movement and injects the liquid.

Dean's body arches off the bed as the drug cocktail hits his system. The adrenaline dosage is low because Dean's body is already producing plenty due to his fear and anger. It's just enough to force his circulatory system to send the key drug racing through his body.

Crowley nods in satisfaction after pulling Dean’s eyelid back and noting the pupil dilation. He leaves the room, closing the door on what is sure to be another profitable session for Dean. Alastair drops his robe once the door clicks and slides onto the bed beside Dean. Dean is still fighting even though the drugs are beginning to make his thoughts hazy and confusing. He can suddenly smell himself growing slick and he whimpers, knowing the nightmare is starting again.

Alastair smiles knowingly as Dean's eyes widen. He inhales deeply and is thrilled beyond measure to scent Omega pheromones. He strokes his hand down Dean's body and his breath catches in his chest when the young man jerks away but then shudders.

Dean's thoughts begin to slip sideways. He pulls away from the loathsome touch of this stranger but feels an ember beginning to grow inside him. The hand that's stroking him suddenly isn't touching enough of him. Dean forces that thought away and pulls weakly against the bonds but it's getting harder and harder to concentrate on anything but the man's touch drifting down his side -- agonizingly slow. Dean presses himself toward the hand, hoping to encourage more touching.

 _No no no ...I don't want this ... don't want it ... gotta fight_... Dean's thoughts start spinning as he tries to hold on to his defiance. _He smells so good ... alpha...take me ... gotta have him ... no no no no don't want him don't touch me ... so good ... getting hard ... want it want it alpha ..._

Alastair watches the battle, his cock long since rock hard. He continues to gently stroke along Dean's side, knowing the Omega is beginning to crave the touch and is longing for more. His own alpha nature struggles to stay in control but he breathes through his mouth to counteract the effect of Dean's artificial heat. It won't work for long, but Alastair wants to watch Dean come apart for him.

“Ah ... sweet, sweet Dean ... you want this so much, don't you?”

Dean shakes his head but a low moan escapes the gag.

“Pretty omega ... pretty pretty boy ... you want me to knot you, don't you?”

Another shake, but not as emphatic. Dean's nostrils flare and his breathing quickens even more. Alastair watches as Dean's body begins to lubricate in anticipation of an alpha possession. He reaches his hand between Dean's legs and smiles at the sudden effort the young man makes to turn his hips away.

“Now now ... that's not very nice ... you know you want me to touch you ... to stroke you ... like this ...”

Dean's moan this time is full of arousal as Alastair wraps his hand around Dean's cock. He casually dips his hand into the slick and slides his fingers up and down – light with no pressure, no real friction.

 _Please no no no no don't ... please don't touch me ... please not again ... can't ... alpha please ..._ Dean grasps at the last tendrils of coherent thoughts in a desperate attempt to stay in control, to stay himself. He thinks maybe this time he'll make it. That is, until Alastair takes the hand wet with Dean's slick and glides a finger just under Dean's nose. The scent of his own body coupled with the alpha's strong pheromones drives whatever control Dean had completely from his brain. A new mantra settles in his mind.

_Alpha alpha alpha alpha alpha ..._

* * *

From his office, Crowely smirks when he sees Dean finally lose control. He adjusts the volume so he can hear the guttural moans that begin to emerge from Dean's throat. Alastair releases each of the bonds and removes the gag and watches as Dean immediately moves to all fours, presenting himself for the alpha. Crowley smiles as he hears Dean begging to be knotted.

The drug keeps Dean in full heat for nearly a day. He services as many as three alphas with each dosage. The drive fades for Dean but he still gladly submits to any Alpha. By the time the drug wears off, Dean will be exhausted and too weak to put up any sort of fight. He'll be cleaned and checked, fed and watered and, as Crowley has seen, he'll take it all meekly because his omega brain will still be feeding his body the chemicals to keep him docile and obedient. Dean will willingly climb back onto the bed and allow himself to be gagged and restrained for the next client session. He'll sleep for a while and when he wakes up, Crowley will hear the room echo with sobs. Dean will sob and beg whatever deity will listen to rescue or kill him. And then Dean will start to struggle again even though he knows it's pointless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out that yes, things most definitely CAN get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean lays on his back, senses slowly coming back to his own mind. Tears leak from his eyes, pooling in his ears and soaking the pillow.

Again. He’d given in again. No matter how hard he tries, as long as his body is in heat, he breaks – he willingly performs like a trained monkey to get what he needs.

Dean feels something give as he pulls against his restraints out of frustration. Turning, he sees his left-hand restraint hasn’t been cinched flush to his skin. Dean feels his mouth go dry as he realizes he could pull his hand through with just a few twists.

Taking a deep breath, Dean runs over the layout of the club in his mind. It’s a converted old warehouse, so there are different floors and hallways everywhere. Dean tries to remember the path taken when he was dragged down a hallway to this room. It’s been too long and the memories won’t clear. Dean decides it doesn’t matter. He’s got to try to get out of this hell.

Dean tugs as he twists his arm and gradually, he feels it begin to work through the restraint. He nearly weeps with relief when his arm suddenly comes free. He reaches over and undoes the buckle on the other arm restraint and then works the gag off.

He's panting. His fear of discovery is nearly paralyzing. Dean has no idea if Crowley will come in with another client or if the handlers will arrive to feed him. There is no schedule and Dean doesn’t even know if it is day or night. Right now, all his mind will focus on is getting out. And so he stretches to reach his ankle restraints.

When his legs are free and Dean can get off the hated bed, he nearly buckles under the realization that he’s free and off the bed and _not_ in heat. His will and mind are his own and he intends to keep them that way.

Dean has no idea where his clothes might be so he doesn’t bother searching. He’s been naked and compromised too long to feel shame anymore. He walks over and is surprised to find the door isn’t locked. That sets off alarms in his mind but Dean can’t think about that now. If he stops, he’ll never have another chance. Dean has no doubt that Crowley will see to it.

Dean steps into the hallway slowly. He vaguely remembers one of these rooms as the one he is taken to after every client session to be cleaned and checked for physical damage. Dean pushes these thoughts away. It’s humiliating because he’s so fucking obedient during those times – his Omega brain can’t even begin to _think_ about disobeying.

There’s T-shaped intersection at the end of the hall. One way leads to another door and the other to an elevator. Dean opts for the elevator. It seems like an eternity before the car reaches the floor. He begins backing up as the doors slide open. Crowley stands there smirking with two of his ‘handlers’ on either side of him.

“Dean, Dean, Dean … honestly, did you think that you aren’t under constant survellience?” Crowley’s voice is condescending.

Dean snaps. He knows he will probably never get out of this club, but he will not be so easy to force into submission this time. He isn’t doped; his head is clear and he is _furious_. Dean puts his head down and barrels right into Crowley and his men. He starts swinging madly the minute they all crash back into the elevator. Dean feels his fist connect with at least two bodies. For a moment, Dean is control of himself and, while maybe not in control of the entire situation, he’s hurting the man who’d turned him into little more than a whore. Then Crowley says something.

It wasn’t more than a single word, but Dean feels his entire body freeze and then his mind slips sideways. Suddenly, resistance seems like the most foolish action in the entire universe. He is an Omega. He doesn't fight, he submits. Dean falls to his knees. Once he has stopped fighting, Crowley and his guards extricate themselves and Crowley stands, looking at the man kneeling before him. He wipes blood from his mouth and smiles.

“Well, good to know my little experiment finally works,” Crowley says as he straightens his tie and runs a hand through his thinning hair. “You, Dean Winchester, are going to be the best in my stable."

Crowley pulls his suit jacket down, tsking over the wrinkles. He crouches in front of Dean, who stays kneeling. Dean’s eyes track Crowley’s every move. His entire world is zeroed in on Crowley. Crowley said the Word and so Crowley is the Alpha. He has to obey. He wants to obey.

Crowley eyes narrow as he observes the changes in Dean’s demeanor. Where a few moments ago he was an angry young man hell-bent on inflicting as much pain to his captors as possible – now he is docile, obedient, submissive. He grasps Dean’s chin and turns his head from one side to the other. His head turns smoothly without any muscle tensing. Crowley stands.

“Get up,” He orders.

Dean stands immediately, his eyes lowered. Crowley chuckles.

“Follow me,” he says.

Dean walks behind Crowley as he returns to Dean’s room. He lies back down when ordered and allows his restraints to be put in place. Crowley watches everything. If Dean is pretending to be compelled, Crowley's left plenty of opportunities to break and run again. Dean takes none of them. It's as if he doesn't know they are there.

Crowley rubs his hands together and once the restraints are nice and tight, says the Word again. Dean’s eyes blink and become bright, more aware. And with that awareness comes the realization that he is back in his prison, tied to his bed, completely at the mercy of a man who gets off on control. Crowley smirks at Dean’s anguished howl.

“Gently, pet, gently. If it makes you feel any better, you’re the first one to survive the implant without losing your mind. I had a feeling about you the minute I smelled you.” Crowley teases.

“What the hell did you do to me?!?” Dean screams.

“It’s a little device of my own creation. An implant designed to trigger all those delightful little Omega instincts in your brain. That coupled with a few deep hyno-sessions and voila! Whoever says the Word owns you, Dean. Much easier than injections – this allows _your own body_ to do the work for me.” Crowley walks over to the side of Dean’s bed and leans down. “All the Alphas that pay me so handsomely now are simply going to lose their fucking minds when they learn about you – an Omega who goes into heat on _command_. Cheer up, darling – you’ll be the star attraction.”

Crowley is so intent on his teasing, he forgets that Dean’s head is not restrained. Dean slams his forehead into Crowley’s face and hears something crack. He’s thrilled to see blood pouring down Crowley’s face as the man curses savagely.

Holding his hand over his broken nose, Crowley looks down at Dean with an expression of pure rage. “Oh you’ll regret that one, darling. I’ve been good to you but apparently you need some further _instruction_.” Crowley walks to the door of the room before turning back. “Not all Alphas can control themselves when they smell an Omega in heat, you know. Some of them give in to the animal within … save your breath, dear – you’re going to need it once you start screaming.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean exists only to service Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean lies motionless on the bed.  As predicted, the number of clients has nearly tripled in an effort to see the Omega who could be ordered into heat with a single word.  Dean has never serviced so many Alphas before and he is exhausted.  He is also as close to a complete psychotic break as he’s ever been in his life.

Every day is a blur now – Dean has long since lost track of how many heats his body has been forced into.  His entire body feels like little more than a used rag.  He’d hated Crowley’s voice before but now it sends him into hysterical screams when the man enters the room.  Crowley finds that amusing since Dean is kept gagged any time he isn’t with a client – which, to be honest, isn’t often these days.

Today is no different.  The minute his brain registers that Crowley has entered the room, Dean slams his entire body weight against the restraints.  His muffled screams and helpless tears pull a smirk from Crowley.  He says the Word and Dean falls back against the bed like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

The transformation fascinates Crowley.  He knows Dean’s temperament well.  After four months, Dean hasn’t lost any of his rebellious spirit when he is in his rational mind.  He still fights the restraints and spends his time between clients trying to work himself free.  It doesn’t matter that the restraints are now checked and double-checked or that a guard stands outside his door.  Dean is not giving up the fight.  At least not when he is capable of thinking for himself.

However, when he hears the Word, all the resistance drains out of his body.  Crowley is surprised every time that the change is so fast but it’s still interesting to watch.  Dean grows instantly hard and his body begins the lubrication process to ready him for an Alpha.  His eyes dilate with lust and grow distant as his Omega brain tells him nothing matters but obedience and submission to whatever Alpha takes him.  Crowley removes the gag because this is the part he enjoys most.

“Hello, Dean.  What do you want?”

“Alpha … please … want Alpha,” Dean whimpers.  His eyes show no sign of guile or deceit.  The Dean that fights is gone, buried under a wash of chemical submission.

“And what do you want that Alpha to do to you?”

“Knot me … oh please … wanna get knotted … please, please …”

Crowley chuckles.  “Who takes care of you, Dean?  Who do you belong to?”

“You … always you … I belong to you … you let the Alphas come … please … ?”

Crowley brushes a loose lock of hair away from Dean’s face and smiles as the young man pushes against his touch as much as he can.  He’s had Dean while under the false heat.  What makes it all so delicious is that Dean remembers most of what happens and how willingly he _lets_ it happen.

After his first bedding by Crowley, Dean was physically ill when he came back to himself.  He recalled all too clearly how he’d begged Crowley for his knot and squealed in pleasure when it popped deep inside him.  That, for Crowley, was a banner day.

Today, however, Dean has attracted a very wealthy client who has purchased him for the entire night.  Usually, Crowley can have Dean servicing at least five Alphas a night, so to take his star attraction off the roster he charges a dear price.  The man in question paid without even flinching.

Glancing over his shoulder, Crowley signals the guard and the Alpha is led into the room.  Dean groans.  His body is reacting strongly to this Alpha and Crowley thinks the man may actually get his money’s worth.

The man is dressed in a dark suit and carries a small gym bag.  Most clients like to freshen up before they leave the club to return to their normal lives.  The man puts the bag down, all of his movements are precise and controlled.  He turns his remarkably intense blue gaze on Crowley.

“He is indeed … lovely,” The man says in a deep gravel-laden voice. 

Crowley glances at Dean who is simply lying on the bed, writhing and moaning.  Dean knows he has not been given permission to do more.

“Yes.  I think you will be well-pleased.  The intercom is on the wall beside the bed,” Crowley instructs, pointing.  “Just call if you need anything – refreshment, clean towels – we have a large selection of _accessories_ if you’ve forgotten something.  Just ring.”

“Yes, yes,” The man says dismissively.

Crowley smirks.  Dean’s pheromones are incredibly intense in this confined space.  Only by taking blockers is Crowley able to control his own Alpha instincts.  All of Crowley’s staff take the blockers when on shift.  It wouldn’t do for the help to begin abusing the merchandise.  He leaves the man to his own designs and closes the door.

The man removes his suit jacket and folds it neatly before laying it across a chair.  He loosens his tie and begins to roll up the sleeves of his shirt. He observes how Dean’s eyes track his every movement and how his body thrums with unspent arousal.  The man nods.

“You’re a very good Omega, Dean,” The man says softly.

Dean moans and his eyes flutter shut as his body responds to the praise.

“My name is Castiel,” he says.  “Say my name, Dean.”

“C-Cas-Castiel,” Dean stutters.  He whispers the name like it is sacred. “Castiel … Castiel … Cas ...”

Castiel laughs.  “’Cas’ … I like that.  You may call me ‘Cas’, Dean.”

Dean moans again at the praise.  For an Omega in heat, nothing provides greater pleasure beyond the knot than being praised by the Alpha.

“You do smell wonderful, Dean,” Cas says as he sits down on bed.  He’s still dressed which confuses Dean but he doesn’t say anything.  “You smell like … the air before a storm …”

Dean looks at the man blankly.  His Omega brain in heat can’t comprehend the poetic import of the words but the Alpha is pleased so he remains silent and grateful.

“Do you like it here, Dean?” Cas asks as he gently strokes Dean’s face with his fingertips.  Dean shudders and nods.  He presses his cheek against Castiel’s fingers.  “Tell me why you like it here.”

“Alphas knot me … all I want … every day … “ Dean replies immediately.  Somewhere in the very distance recesses of his mind, Dean can hear a faint voice screaming in denial of those words.  He ignores it.  The Alpha is too close and his scent too strong.

Castiel leans close.  “I think you were told to say that,” he breathes against Dean’s ear, so softly only the Omega will hear.  “I think somewhere in you, Dean Winchester is screaming to escape.”

Dean jerks, afraid.  He will be punished if Crowley hears this man’s words.  He whimpers and looks helplessly at the hidden camera.  Castiel follows his gaze and smirks.  He gets up and gently releases all the restraints.  Dean immediately assumes the all-fours position.  Castiel sighs and pushes him over.

“No, Dean.  I want you to stand here, beside me.” Castiel says, gesturing.

Dean moves with alacrity to obey.  His legs feel like mush and his slick is running down his legs but he notices none of his own discomfort.  He only has to obey the Alpha and he’ll get what he needs … what he wants more than anything.

Castiel opens his bag and pulls out a pair of underwear with padding built into the crotch.  He also removes a pair of jeans and a plain white tshirt.

“Put these on Dean.”

Dean hesitates.  If he’s dressed, he won’t be knotted.  He must have displeased the Alpha.  Crowley will be angry.  Dean begins to shake and his eyes start with tears.  Castiel notices and _tsks_.  He takes Dean’s face in both hands and kisses the Omega.  Dean’s mouth opens immediately and Castiel takes a moment to taste everything.  When he pulls back, he gently pets Dean’s hair.  Dean sighs in relief and gets dressed.  He does not see the dark expression that flits across Castiel’s face at his compliance.

When Dean is dressed, Castiel gives him a pair of socks and shoes.  Dean doesn’t hesitate this time, he just puts them on.  Castiel can tell, however, from Dean’s movements that the Omega is in discomfort.  He’s doing everything he’s told and obedience is giving him the endorphin rush he needs but soon the drive to knot will overwhelm his control.  Dean will begin to suffer intense pain as his heat is denied fulfillment.

Castiel looks around the room and then grabs Dean for another kiss, this time sliding his hand under the waistband of the jeans and into Dean’s cleft.  The Omega whines and presses himself against Castiel.  It’s the distraction Castiel needs.  He presses a small device hard into the base of Dean’s tailbone and feels the Omega jerk against him at the unusual spike of pain.  At the same time, Castiel speaks for the benefit of those listening on the transmitter buried deep in his aural canal.

“Gentlemen, now would be opportune.”

Dean squeaks and clutches Castiel as the lights suddenly go out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

When the lights fall, Castiel taps a barely perceptible bump on the surface of the device he's just pushed into Dean's body.  He feels it burrow under the skin and he tightens his grip on the Omega.  Dean whimpers and tries to pull away but Castiel holds him firm, hoping the device will work quickly.  He feels Dean's body suddenly stiffen against him.

“Wha – what the fuck?”

Castiel exhales a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  They must move quickly now.

“I'm sorry, Dean, but I don't have time to explain.  Can you walk?” Castiel asks.  The emergency lighting will come on soon.

“Who the hell _are_ you?”  Dean says, confused and trying to reconcile his thoughts with the lingering affects of the false heat.

Castiel decides to take advantage of Dean's nature to facilitate matters. “Dean, follow me and do exactly as I say.”

A sharp inhale and then, “Yeah, alright ... “

Castiel hates the vagueness in Dean's response.  His body isn't in heat anymore but his brain won't stop telling him to obey an Alpha command for a some time yet.

Shrugging off his guilt, Castiel takes Dean's hand and pulls him to one side of the door.  He hears voices outside and knows the guards are probably starting a room by room check.  He hears a knock and readies himself. The door slides open just a crack and a flashlight beam flickers into the darkness.  He grabs the hand that holds it and jerks the man forward at the same time throwing his entire weight against the door and smashing the guard against the doorframe.  The doors are heavy for more optimal soundproofing and the guard falls stunned to the floor.  The door slams open as another guard hits it.  Castiel grunts and falls back.  He doesn't realize Dean is moving until the discarded flashlight suddenly crashes into the guard's head.  The heavy Maglite© renders the man unconscious in two hard hits.  Dean stands panting over his conquest and Castiel grins.  Faint light is now glowing along the baseboards as the emergency lighting comes on – their time is up.  The security cameras will be next.

“Come on, Dean!” Castiel says.

Dean follows, still holding the flashlight.  He's confused as hell but he also realizes that he's free and this man has somehow stopped the heat burning through his body.  Dean hates that he can't quite refuse to follow the man's stern voice and makes a promise to find out exactly who he is when they get out of here --- _if_ they get out of here.  Dean realizes they are heading for the door across from the elevator.  He hesitates.  He doesn't know where that door leads and he's suddenly afraid this is just another one of Crowley's mindfucks.

Castiel looks back to see Dean frozen at the hallway junction.  He opens the door, revealing the stairwell.  Dean looks ... afraid? 

“Dean, come with me.  I promise, this is real.  I'm real.”

Dean looks at this man, seeing him clearly for a moment.  He's wearing only the rumpled remnants of his suit.  His hair, so impeccable when he first came into Dean's room, is now dishevled.  His blue eyes are almost luminous in the semi-darkness.  Dean wants to trust him but it's been so long and he's been betrayed by his senses too many times. 

Castiel, sensing Dean's impending break, moves to the Omega and pulls him forward into another kiss.  Dean instinctively gives into it and then pushes back. 

“N—no!”

“See? Your mind is almost your own, Dean ... but if we don't get out of here _now_ , it won't stay that way.”

Dean doesn't bother hesitating any longer.   “What the fuck are we waiting for, then?”

Castiel grins and they run down the stairwell together. It isn't long before they meet guards coming up the stairs and Castiel braces himself for another fight.  Dean stands next to him and brandishes the flashlight like a club.

“Is that any way to greet family?” One of the guards asks.

Castiel chuckles.  “That depends on the family.”

The guards step closer and Castiel is relieved to see his brothers, Gabriel and Balthazar.  Both are armed with silenced handguns. 

“This the package?” Gabriel asks, jerking his chin toward Dean.

“Yes,” Castiel confirms.

Dean is still holding his weapon and Castiel lays a hand on his arm to urge it down.  “These are my brothers, Dean.  They're here to help get you out of here.”

Balthazar has been looking down at an iPad as they talk.  “I hate to break up the reunion, boys, but we'd better head out.  No mystery where we are so we shouldn't be here any longer.”

Gabriel nods and moves past Dean and Castiel to look back up the stairwell. Balthazar secures his pad in side his guard vest and then removes a gun from a holster on his back and hands it to Castiel. Cas expertly chambers a round and holds the weapon at the ready. Balthazar moves down the stairs in front of them.  Castiel follows and when he looks back at Dean and jerks his head, Dean follows too -- albeit with a soft curse.

The bottom door of the stairwell opens to spill guards inside. They don't stop.  Balthazar grins back at his brother,  then runs down the stairwell.  They hear the faint “thwump” of a silencer and the louder reports of the return fire.  Gabriel follows and Castiel grabs Dean's arm and pulls him down the stairs.

Dean looks down at the bodies scattered along the stairs.  He tries not to focus on them and as they reach the bottom.  He follows Castiel out the stairwell door and into another corridor.  It looks like the floor his room was on and Dean has a momentary panic that he's been running in circles or worse – that he's lost his mind and none of this is real.

Castiel hears Dean's soft moan and looks back.  Dean's eyes are growing distant and Castiel can see fear paralyzing his body, slowing his steps.  He hates what he's about to do, but he can't afford for Dean to stop now.  His palm cracks across Dean's face. 

The cursing that follows is magnificent in both its volume and variety. Gabriel chuckles as he runs back to them.  “Got a live one there, bro – come on, Balt's working the service door.”

Dean jerks his arm out of Castiel's grip when he goes to drag him along. He glares at his savior but follows Gabriel's lead with Castiel following this time.  Castiel shakes his head as he runs.  He'd seen the file on Dean Winchester and had been told he was about as defiant as they came.  He's beginning to think the intel played it down a little.

Another zig-zag corridor and they're on a loading dock.  The one access door to the outside is security locked and Castiel's brother, Balthazar is intently working on opening it.  Dean looks around, his eyes wild. He remembers this dock.  Remembers being taken out of a truck here along with four other Omegas ... he'd been doped to the gills and unable to run at the time.  All eyes turn as the door opens and Crowley walks calmly onto the dock with two of his men.

“Mr. Castiel.  I regret to inform you that your contract for the evening does not include removing my property from the premises.”

Castiel opens his mouth to respond but Dean interrupts him.  “ _I don't belong to you_!!”

Crowley looks at him smugly.  “Oh but you do, Dean.  I paid for you ... I have the papers to prove it.  Better yet, you'll come back to me in time.  You'll _beg_ to come back to me.”  Crowley says the Word and Dean flinches. 

Nothing happens.  Dean opens his eyes in shock and realizes that _nothing happened_.  Crowley says the Word again and still nothing happens.  Balthazar gets the door open and hisses at Castiel.  “Let's _go!”._

Crowley screams at his guards to open fire and is stunned when the rifles are turned on him.  Castiel grins.  His brother Lucifer and close friend, Inias flank Crowley.  Lucifer waves cheerfully.  “Get him home, Castiel ... we've got this.”

Castiel grabs Dean's arm and all but drags him through the door and onto the dock.  They run behind Gabriel and Balthazar toward a black van waiting at the end of the ramp.  The side slides open and Dean sees the last person he ever thought he'd see again.

“SAM!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean spends time with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean sits in the deep tub and shivers.  He's scrubbed enough with the loofah to leave red, angry scrapes in places but the buzzing under his skin doesn't lessen.  He knows he'll have to get out eventually, but for now he just sits and scrubs.

Someone knocks and Dean jumps.  “Dean?”

“I'm fine, Sammy,” Dean replies, forcing some semblance of normality into his voice.

The door opens and six feet four inches of Sam Winchester barrels into the room.  Dean shouts in protest.  “Hey!  Can't a man take a bath in peace around here?”

Sam crouches by the tub's edge and sighs.  “Dean ... it's been almost two _hours._ I fell asleep, damnit.” Sam dips his hand in the water and curses. “Really, Dean?  This water is _cold_.  Do you want to get _sick?_ ”

“M'fine Sammy ... feels good,” Dean says weakly, not meeting Sam's eyes. He can't meet anyone's eyes lately.  Except maybe ... Dean shoves his thoughts away from that area.  He feels Sam's hand on his arm and whimpers guiltily. “Sorry.”

Sam leans back on his haunches and holds his hands up, palms out.  “Ok, ok ... but you need to get out and dry off Dean ... before you shrivel up entirely.”

“Yeah,” Dean grumbles.  “Wouldn't _that_ be awful...”

“Dean ...”

Dean raises a hand to forestall the apology or explanation or whatever else might come out of Sam's mouth.  He can't take another verse of “Dean, We're So Sorry This Happened” or its sequel, “Dean, I'm Your Brother and I Just Want To Help”.  He looks pointedly at the door until Sam gets the hint. 

He stands and puts one of the large, soft towels where Dean can reach it.  “Get dressed and come to the kitchen, ok?”  Then Sam leaves, closing the door softly behind him.

Dean pushes himself out of the water.  His hands shake as he unfolds the towel to dry off.  He keeps his eyes steadfastly on the floor or the counter.  He never lets them venture to the mirror that lines one wall – and who the hell ever thought anyone needed a mirror as wide as a freakin' wall?  Dean dries his hair and his body in the same brisk, seeing but not seeing manner. His eyes drift quickly over the yellowing bruises along his hips and thighs.  He doesn't even let himself see the track scars on his arms – if he doesn't really _look_ , none of it has to be real.  None of it has to be _dealt_ with – he can just ignore the deep aches in his body and go on.  If Sammy and the others will quit trying to make him talk about it, he can eventually shove it all down into that one place in his head where he doesn't go – where he'll never go again.

Dean walks into the bedroom and has to stop for a moment when he sees that Sammy has laid out clothes on the bed for him.  He makes an aborted move toward the closet, then curses and starts to get dressed.

* * *

Dean emerges from his bedroom dressed in jeans and a faded turquoise-blue _Air Supply_ t-shirt. Gabriel, stretched out on the couch watching some idiotic sit-com, chokes back a snicker.  Dean flips him off as he walks past toward the kitchen.  Dean is barefoot because he hasn't grown comfortable wearing shoes yet.  Sam looks up from where he's making a sandwich.

“Hey ... here, eat something.”  Sam says, pushing the plate over to him.

Dean tenses and then nods. He stands at the island and looks down at the sandwich.  He tries, he really does try to sit down on the stool but he can't.  His legs won't move.  Dean closes his eyes and takes several deep breaths and reaches for the sandwich.  He picks it up and takes a bite, grimacing in anticipation of one of Sammy's 'healthy' creations.  Dean is pleasantly surprised when it turns out to be – wonder of all wonders – a simple bologna and mayo sandwich with one slice of tomato. 

Sam has to fight the wetness that stings his eyes at the broad grin that lights up his brother's face at the sandwich.  He braces himself for what comes next.

“Thank you, Sam!  Thank you for letting me have a sandwich!” Dean gushes around a mouthful of food.

Dean swallows the now tasteless lump of food down and puts the sandwich back down.  Sam takes a deep breath and turns toward the fridge to put everything away.  Dean hates it when he tries to apologize.  Instead, he grabs a Coke and pops it open before handing it to Dean. 

“Um, sure Dean ... no sweat.  Figured you were hungry.”  Sam says.  He watches Dean staring at his sandwich.  He knows he has to do it but it doesn't make it easier.  “Eat the sandwich, Dean ... drink the Coke.  You'll feel better.”

Dean stands still, shaking for a moment.  Sam pauses, hopeful.  Then Dean's body relaxes and he nods.  “Thanks, Sam ... I will.”

“Sit down while you're at it.” Sam says, his voice a harsh whisper.

Dean obediently pulls out the stool and sits down.  Sam watches his brother miserably for a moment and then leaves him alone in the kitchen.  He tries not to hear the faint sniffle as he walks back into the living room.  Sam sinks into one of the armchairs and puts his face in his hands.  Gabriel sighs.

“Take it easy, Goliath.  It's just gonna take time.”

“I don't know if I'll make it that long,” Sam groans.  “I really don't.”

“He's your brother – trust me, you'll make it or die trying.” Gabriel says, throwing a handful of M&Ms in his mouth.  “Besides, you've met Balthazar – it _can_ be done, Sam.”

“Thanks, Gabe.”

* * *

In the kitchen, Dean eats the sandwich and drinks the Coke like he was told.  He blinks rapidly, trying to fight back the tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks.  Ever since his return from Crowley's two weeks prior, Dean has been fighting the deep-seated _need_ to obey.  His personality is intact – he can still be a jackass when he concentrates -- but underneath it all is a demon clawing at his brain.  The demon reminds him daily that he's an Omega and all he should want to do is obey.  Decisions such as what to wear or when to eat are next to impossible to make on his own.   When Sam does things like making a stupid bologna sandwich for him, Dean cannot stop the overwhelming gratitude that inevitably pours forth.

What makes it infinitely worse is that Sam does his best to _understand_. Understanding, as far as Dean is concerned is over-rated.  He doesn't want to be _understood_ – he wants to be _cured_. He wants to stop hearing his own brain mocking him when he tries to decide something by himself. He'd nearly given himself a migraine last night trying to reach for another slice of pizza. Sam had finally been unable to ignore Dean's discomfort and had told him to take another piece.

Dean resorts to small rebellions to prove to himself that he still has a will of his own.  The bath was one such effort.  Dean was supposed to call for Sam when he was done.  It had taken a lot and now he had a headache but Dean just kept scrubbing – the pain blocking out the need to follow orders.  He'd sat there in water growing cold because he could.  Childish, but he didn't care.  He hadn't called for Sammy.  He sat in that bathtub until Sam came to _him._ Victory.

Dean stares down at the crumbs on his plate and glances at the empty Coke can.  His head hurts too much from the bath incident for him to consider trying any major resistance right now.  Still, he wasn't told how _loud_ to call out.  Hands folded in his lap, he whispers, “Sam?”

Sam doesn't know how but he hears Dean's voice and walks into the kitchen shaking his head with a faint smile.  “Really, Dean?”

Dean shrugs one shoulder while he stares at the counter top.  He's smiling, though. Sam knows Dean's fighting his own brain so if these small victories give him hope ... Sam isn't going to be the one to take that away. He was born an Alpha so he never had to endure the heats and humiliation.  It doesn't mean he had it easy.  Dean watched out for him while they were growing up with a dad who moved them from town to town and drank most of his paychecks.  Sam knows Dean learned how to care for an infant early in life and he doesn't think Dean did such a bad job.  So if he has to do this to get Dean's mind back under his own control, then he'll do it and gladly.

“Catch.” Sam says, throwing Dean a bag of licorice. 

Dean's reflexes are still sharp – he snags the bag out of the air and breaks out into a huge grin.  He _loves_ licorice – he looks up at his brother and feels the gratitude surging inside him, driving him to respond appropriately.  Sam, however, talks right over him, forcing him to fall silent in deference to the Alpha speaking. “Yeah, yeah ... I'm the best brother ever – when did you not know that?”  Sam says with a loud chuckle.  “Get in there – Gabe has never seen _Star Wars_ ... we cannot let that stand.”

Dean has hopped down off the stool and is headed toward the living room with a mock-horrified expression on his face.  He stops when he hears Sam's voice from behind him.

“Jerk.”

Dean answers before his brain has a chance to chastise him.  “Bitch!”

Sam grins at the surprised _whoop_ of joy that follows the declaration.  He decides tonight Dean is getting popcorn with salt and extra-extra butter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes out for a drink. Very BAD idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

“No! No more excuses, Gabriel! I want to know why my brother hasn't been scheduled for the surgery that will remove that implant!” Sam's anger doesn't appear often, but when it does it is intense.

Dean is lying in his bedroom with an ice pack on his forehead. The curtains are drawn and he's trying not to move if at all possible. Breathing is necessary but he can feel the rise and fall of his chest and it is nearly unbearable. He wants to tell the Alphas arguing over him to shut the hell up before his head implodes but that would involve talking. Dean doesn't want to add any more noise to the air around him.

It's been seven weeks since what Gabriel calls 'the retrieval'. Dean is now capable of making simple decisions for himself but it's still difficult and he has to focus. The demon that lurks in his brain is constantly urging him to simply relax and do whatever the Alphas tell him to do. He tells it to fuck off on a daily basis but it only listens part of the time. First thing in the morning is generally the worst. He's been able to get up on his own but once Sam found him standing helpless in the middle of his room because no one told him what to wear. That was a very bad day – he'd disintegrated into tears and had his first migraine.

“Damnit, Gabriel, this is my _brother_ you're talking about! He's not some science project that you monitor and take notes on!” Sam yelled.

“Look, Goliath, it isn't like there's a procedure manual for this. We extracted your brother and Castiel _will_ get that little number out of Dean's skull but you've got to be patient.” Gabriel replied.

“You said you'd done this before! Balthazar --”

“Balthazar was drugged and hypno-conditioned --- Dean's had the drugs and the hypno sessions, but Crowley threw in a little bioware and we don't have any idea what will happen to Dean's brain if that's removed!” Gabriel says in frustration. He drops onto the couch and sits with his head down, arms resting on his knees.

Sam sits slowly in one of the armchairs. “You ... you don't know? But I thought --”

Gabriel sighs and rubs the back of his neck. He looks unhappily at Sam. “I know ... and honestly we thought it was going to be a walk in the park. Trouble is, that little beauty is buried deep in Dean's brain. Our disruptor chip was able to block it but as you can see, it's still sending out pulses. And as long as it's doing _that_ , Dean-o is vulnerable.”

“So you can't get this thing out of my head?” Dean asks hoarsely.

Gabriel and Sam look toward the hall where Dean leans against the wall, pale and drained-looking. Sam moves to his brother's side immediately.

“Dean, you need to lay down ... your migraine --” Sam begins.

“Fuck the migraine, Sammy ... I want to know how long I'm gonna be one of the Borg!” Dean snarls, slapping Sam's hand away. “Gabriel ... how long?”

Gabriel sighs. “I don't know, Dean. We can stop the pulses the implant's putting out but we don't know if taking it out completely will harm you. For now, you just gotta keep pushing forward until you get your will back under _your_ control.”

Dean groans and presses the heel of his hand against his temple. “Yeah ... and what good will that do? Your disruptor thingy ever stops working and what? I'm on my knees beggin' some Alpha to knot me until I can't see straight.”

Gabriel has no response which earns a disgusted snort from Dean. “Yeah, figured. You guys call me when you have something useful to say -- until then, and I say this with all sincerity – _keep your fuckin' voices down or so help me I will end you both._ ”

Dean moves slowly back to his room and the door shuts with a quiet click. Sam sighs and looks over to Gabriel. “Please, Gabriel ... talk to Castiel. Dean's headed for a crash and it won't be pretty.”

* * *

Dean lies in misery for most of the afternoon and early evening. When the migraine finally breaks, he sits up very slowly and eases himself standing. He is grateful the nausea is gone as well. It's almost ten at night. Dean opens his door onto a quiet apartment. Sam is snoring in his room and Dean hears Gabriel talking softly in his. He hopes Gabriel is talking to Castiel. He hopes even more that Castiel will acquiesce and get the implant out of his skull. Dean is beyond caring what happens to him ... can't be any worse than living in fear that the implant will eventually overwhelm the disrupt chip and he'll be back at the mercy of any Alpha.

Walking through the dark apartment, Dean is suddenly aware that his keepers are not watching. He makes a decision and moves before his brain can talk him out of it. Grabbing keys from the kitchen counter, Dean softly opens the door and leaves the apartment. It's been a hellacious month and Dean wants to get a drink. He deserves one.

* * *

Gabriel walks out of his room with a long sigh. He's been talking to his brother, Castiel, and the consensus is still that they don't know enough about the chip to remove it safely. He knows Dean won't be happy with that verdict. Yawning, Gabriel glances at the door across the way and realizes that it's open. He peeks inside and sees the bed still made.

“Dean?” Gabriel calls softly as he moves through the dark apartment. He suddenly realizes the keys to the Impala are gone. “Oh shitshitshit ... Sam!”

* * *

Dean throws back another shot and smiles broadly at the bartender. She's cute and Dean wonders how much effort he'll have to expend to get her into bed. It's been a while since he's had voluntary sex after all – he deserves that too.

Dean doesn't acknowledge the man that sits down next to him. He's too busy following the delightful bounce in the bartender's chest as she walks back and forth refilling drinks and chatting with customers. He's completely oblivious to the man leaning over towards him until he feels hot breath against his ear.

“Hey sweetcheeks ... what's a pretty Omega like you doin' here all alone?”

The voice goes straight to Dean’s cock and he shudders.  He blinks and he turns toward the man, legs moving apart. The man chuckles and Dean feels a familiar heat winding through his lower spine. The demon is whispering again and this time, Dean listens. His entire body relaxes as he stops fighting.

“You _are_ sweet,” The man says softly.

Dean gives out a sigh that he'll deny to himself later. It's not the wanton heat forced on him by Crowley but it's close. He's aroused by this Alpha and all his Omega instincts are kicking in full-force. He can scent himself now and he knows it's driving the guy wild by the way he's practically panting at Dean. As an Omega, he's pleased -- it means the Alpha will choose _him_ for his rut. Dean leans closer to the man. He knows he can seal the deal with just a smile and a few well-chosen words. “I taste even sweeter than I smell.”

That's all it takes for the stranger to grab his arm and haul him out the door. Dean feels himself grinning like an idiot. There's an alley just beside the building and Dean is pulled along and then slammed face to the wall.  The man pushes Dean's legs apart with one knee. Dean automatically presses his hips back to accomodate and thrills when he hears a growl. He's a good Omega ... he won't talk or say anything until the Alpha tells him he can ... he slides into a single thought.

_obeyalphaobeyalphaobeyalpha_

Dean suddenly feels the weight on his back disappear and registers another growl. The sound doesn't belong to the guy who pulled him out of the bar -- it's deeper, harsher and it overrides everything. Dean turns to see a man with dark, unkempt hair pounding his fist into the other man's face. The first man falls motionless to the ground and the victor turns toward Dean.

“Cas ...” Dean moans.

Castiel turns toward Dean, breathing hard with exertion. He catches the scent of Dean's arousal and it is suddenly very difficult to remember why he was here in this alleyway. Castiel takes a step toward Dean who makes a purring moan and then Castiel is closing the distance between them.

Dean feels Castiel's tongue demanding entrance and he gives it gladly. His Omega senses are in overdrive now, focused entirely on the man kissing him. Castiel fought another Alpha and now he's claiming his Omega. Dean doesn't resist – he belongs under this Alpha. He grinds their hips together, wanting to push Castiel into rut.

Castiel can't concentrate on anything other than Dean pressed back against the brick wall, writhing against him. He growls again, enjoying the sounds it pulls out of Dean.

_Mineminemine_ , Castiel's brain sings this to him.

Suddenly, he's being jerked backwards much like he pulled the other man off Dean a moment ago. Castiel prepares to attack whoever is invading his territory, threatening his Omega and finds himself on the receiving end of a punch from his older brother, Lucifer.

Dean stays pinned to the wall. His brain is short-circuiting with confusion. Another Alpha is challenging for him?  It wouldn’t be the first time he’s serviced two Alphas at once, but for some reason he really doesn’t want that.  Dean frowns to himself – he’s an Omega, of _course_ he wants that … doesn’t he?  Dean isn’t able to process his thoughts so he just slides down the wall and crouches there ... submissive and afraid.

Lucifer waits over Castiel until his younger brother gets to his feet. The pain of the blow has temporarily cleared Castiel's head and he turns, alarmed, to Dean. Lucifer grabs his arm before he can approach the frightened Omega.

“Easy little brother ... you moron – you knew he’d probably be scenting and you didn't take a blocker before you came out?  What were you thinking?!?”  Lucifer doesn’t release his painful grip on Castiel’s arm.  “I’ll get Dean back to the apartment. You go home.”

“I'm fine ... I'll just ...”

Lucifer smiles coldly and leans closer to Castiel, forcing him to meet his elder brother's eyes. “Castiel -- Go. Home. If you stay you'll do something you'll regret and I won't bother stopping Sam when he decides to pound you into the floor.  In fact, I’ll probably help him.  Understood?”

Castiel glares at his brother, but then jerks away with a bitter, “Fine!”

He glances at Dean and is pained to see him crouching with his eyes shut and hands over his ears like a small child. He turns to Lucifer with a pleading, stricken look on his face.

Lucifer sighs.  _Fucking Omega pheremones._ “I'll take care of him, little brother. I promise.”

Castiel looks at Dean again before walking off.

Lucifer hunkers down beside Dean and puts a hand on the young man's shoulder. Dean's head jerks up and he stares at Lucifer with wide, dilated eyes. He’s shaking but Dean reaches for Lucifer anyway. He finds his wrists captured by strong hands that pull him upright. Dean wonders where Castiel went ... he can only faintly smell his rich licorice scent. Dean smiles at the thought – he _loves_ licorice.

Lucifer sighs as he watches Dean. He can almost _see_ the Omega submission working on his thought process.  He doesn't know whether to be angry at Crowley for reducing Dean to this whimpering bitch in front of him or Dean for effectively subverting the last five weeks of mental detox.  In the end, it doesn't matter -- Dean is his responsibility and he has to keep him safe.

Lucifer takes Dean by the hand and leads the compliant Omega back to his car where Gabriel is standing beside, looking relieved. “Oh thank God ... I saw Castiel ... did anything happen?”

Lucifer opens the car door before he turns to Gabriel and jerks him forward. Gabriel winces as Lucifer leans into him much like he did Castiel. “You and I are going to have to discuss exactly what it means to be a guardian angel to this guy, Gabe.” Turning to Dean, he says, “Dean, give me the keys for the Impala.”

Dean does so immediately and Lucifer puts them in Gabriel's hand. “Think you can manage to get his car back to the apartment in one piece?”

Gabriel glares and stalks off.  He knows he’s on the losing end of the argument and he doesn’t want to hear any more of his brother's lecture. Lucifer watches him go with an annoyed expression and gestures to the passenger seat. “Get in, Dean and buckle up.”

Dean does this quickly. He's not sure how to react to Lucifer beyond the obvious obeying of commands. Dean doesn't think he smells right ... not that it matters. If Lucifer wants him, Dean will service him. He can't, however, stop thinking about Castiel ... who smells like licorice. He looks over at Lucifer, who shakes his head tiredly.

“Taking you home, now, Dean. I wouldn’t want to be in your head tomorrow morning when all this wears off.”

Dean doesn’t really hear the comment – the whispers in his head are too loud. It doesn’t matter. He just has to do whatever the Alpha tells him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide attempt / references to underage non-con
> 
> Dean deals with the aftermath of his night on the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean wakes up with a gasp the next morning.  The echoes of arousal and want fade as he rejoins the world.  Dean stares at his ceiling and remembers everything he did last night.  It's odd – like watching a porn with himself as the star but he remembers every sensation and every syrup-thick thought that oozed through his brain after the Alpha spoke to him.  He remembers how easily he put aside his shame and horror at not being in control and gave in to what his body was screaming for – getting fucked by an Alpha any way, any how, any where. 

Dean also remembers Castiel's growl and how it made his heart pound fiercely – even now, his cock pulses with heat at the recall.  It was different from any other Alpha growl he's heard in his life – and he's heard a _lot_. This sound drove every thought of resistance and escape from his head.  It wasn't even the mindless need he'd been experiencing with the man from the bar – no, Castiel had brought something else out of his scarred psyche.  When Dean heard that growl, his first thought had been _Mate._

Dean reels with the knowledge that his life can indeed get more fucked up with each day that passes.  He's in process of getting fucked by someone he just met and he finds his mate.  He finds the Alpha that his biology will not allow him to resist no matter how much he wants to – if Castiel presses the issue ... Dean will give in.  Not because of any conditioning or implant or drug – no, Dean will give in because his very cells will make him.  A deep ache grows in his chest and Dean pleads with whatever higher power there is to free him from this nightmare.  When no response or lifting of burdens is forthcoming, Dean gets up and decides to deal with things. 

Dean gets out of bed as quietly as he can and listens at the bedroom door for a moment.  He doesn't hear anything from Gabriel or Sam.  He glances at the digital clock by his bed and registers that it's 5:20 in the morning.  Dean smiles to himself.  Sam hates getting up this early.  Gabriel doesn't even bother to hide his extreme dislike of the earliest part of any day.

Dean opens his door and creeps out into the hallway.  He pauses, listening again.  Snores and nothing more.  Dean shakes his head.  Considering how easily he slipped out last night, he's almost insulted that they didn't bother to alarm the door or something.  Dean pauses by Sam's door and presses his palm to it.  He hates what all of this is doing to Sam – dragging him from his normal life into this crazed one of psychotic brothers and enigmatic rescuers.  If ending his own nightmare manages to end Sam's at the same time – well, maybe he won't be such a fuck-up any longer. 

Dean continues down the hall and into the kitchen.  He knows his way around well enough so he doesn't bother with the main lights.  There's just a small one on over the sink and it's enough to see by.  Dean goes to the small pantry and pulls down a large container full of elbow macaroni.  He pulls out the Colt 45 gifted to him by his father.  He looks at the engraved slide and ivory inset handgrips with a smile. An elegant looking but effectively deadly weapon.  He checks the magazine and curses softly when he finds it empty.  

“Really, Dean, did you think my brother or yours is stupid enough to leave you with a full clip?” A British accent says from the darkness behind him.

Dean whirls around and finds himself looking at a dark blonde man roughly his own height leaning casually against the door frame.  Ice blue eyes twinkle merrily as the man regards him with an enigmatic smile. “Balthazar.”

 “Guilty as charged,” Balthazar says with a grin.  He pushes off the door and holds his hand out.  Dean frowns and Balthazar looks pointedly at the gun in Dean's hand.  “Oh don't be difficult about this Dean ... you know I can't let you wander around even partially armed.”

Dean's eyes narrow and he clenches his jaw in irritation, but he knows he's caught for the moment.  He slaps the gun into Balthazar's hand a little harder than necessary.  The man smiles and tucks it away in his waistband before gesturing for Dean to precede him out of the pantry.  Dean growls but stalks out into the kitchen.  He winces when the overhead lights blaze on. 

“I'm goin' back to bed,” Dean mumbles.

“No, Dean,” Balthazar says.  “You're going to sit down on that stool and you're going to tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing last night.”

Dean freezes.  He doesn't want to but for some reason what this guy is saying seems completely reasonable.  It's not an Alpha command -- Dean doesn't feel the same _force_ behind it ... he doesn't _have_ to do it ... Dean blinks confusedly and sits on the stool.  Balthazar sits across from him and hands him a beer.  Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Little early, don't you think?”

Balthazar takes a drink of his beer and looks smugly at him.  “Dean, you just did an about face and followed a command given to you by an _Omega_. I can't imagine you'd want to start your day any other way.”

Dean chokes mid-swallow.  “O-omega?  You?”

“Mmm, indeed,” Balthazar says, looking at the counter top.

“But that's ... that's impossible,” Dean says softly.  “I can't ... I can't scent you.”

Omegas have finely tuned senses of smell in order to be able to identify Alphas at a distance.  It's a survival instinct first – they can scent Alphas and also determine how much competition exists for that Alpha.  Dean can pick up nothing from Balthazar except an awful aftershave.

“You can't scent me because I don't go into heat any longer, Dean.  I can't reproduce, so I've stopped scenting.”  Balthazar takes another drink.  “Not that I'm complaining of course – had my fill of those randy bastards quite some time ago, thank you very much.”

Dean stares at the man.  He's heard Gabriel go on and on about his brother Balthazar and his reputation for being quite the Player as well as a technical genius.  Dean remembers Gabriel mentioning Balthazar designed the disrupt chip that's keeping his implant dormant.  Or not so dormant, considering last night.

“So why do you care what I did last night?”

Balthazar pulls up his own stool and eases down onto it.  “I care, you moron, because my brothers risked a great deal to get your ass out of Crowley's club.”

“Protecting the investment?” Dean says sarcastically.  He should have known he wasn't much more than a commodity to these guys.

“Gabe was right ... you _do_ have quite the martyr complex.  Look, Dean, I'm here because I've been through what you're dealing with right now.” Balthazar said. “It's the reason my brothers got into this particular line of business.  You didn't think we all just woke up one day and decided to save all the oppressed Omegas now did you?”

Dean doesn't know what he thinks about Castiel and his brothers.  He's grateful to them in a way he cannot express, but he doesn't trust them.  Sam found them after a desperate search for his missing brother.  They offered to rescue Dean ... help him come back from the conditioning and the subversion of his will. 

“So how do you know what I'm going through?” Dean asks.

Balthazar regards him for a moment and then slips out of what looks to be an expensive leather jacket. Disregarding the horrible v-necked shirt, Dean can tell the man takes care of himself because he's lean and muscular.  Balthazar pulls the collar of his shirt out a bit, exposing the line of skin at the join between shoulder and neck.  Dean nearly falls off his stool.

There lies a tattoo – a shape seared into Balthazar's skin and impossible to remove.  It's the capital letter 'omega'.  It winks in the light which means it was inlayed with gold – generally a sign of a private, wealthy owner.  Balthazar straightens his shirt and takes another drink from his beer. 

“You've met my brothers – Alphas the lot of them.  Except for me – only Omega in the litter,” Balthazar chuckles but there is no humor in it.  “As luck would have it, our family is also mind-blowingly wealthy.  No problem hiding the little embarrassing secret – private tutors, scent camouflage – hell, I even had my own “guest house” for those annoying little heats.”

Dean blinks.  He's tried his entire life to hide what he is without benefit of all the nifty little medical advancements out there.  He can't imagine what it would have been like to go through a heat safe in an isolated place away from Alphas that would take advantage. Balthazar gives him a sad smile.

“Yeah ... it sounds easy doesn't it?  I suppose it was – but I wasn't kidding when I said I was the family embarrassment.  My parents were mortified when I manifested.  Dad blamed Mom, Mom blamed Dad – it was all very dramatic.  And there I was, the kid who tore apart his parent's marriage and humiliated the entire clan at the same time – it was a real fun time.”  Balthazar closes his eyes against what Dean guesses is years of bad emotions.

“You didn't break up mom and dad,” Gabriel's voice intrudes on the moment.  “How many times do we have to tell you that?  Geez ... and you accuse _him_ of having a martyr's complex.”

Balthazar rolls his eyes.  “Oh and I suppose it was just a bloody coincidence that Mother left not four months after I presented?”

“Actually, little brother ... yeah, it was,” Gabriel says softly.  He grabs a container of snickerdoodle cookies from the top of the fridge, sits down beside Balthazar and proceeds to start munching.  Balthazar regards him fondly but with some exasperation.

Dean watches the brothers interact.  He looks over and sees Sam leaning against the wall.  Dean sighs and looks down at the counter top.

Balthazar clears his throat.  “Anyway ... despite our 'unfortunate' upbringing, we were all rather close.”

Gabriel chuckles.  “Yeah, we were at that --- well, except Michael.  The oldest and biggest dick.  _Not_ a compliment.”

Sam huffs out a laugh as he slides onto the stool beside Dean.  He brushes shoulders with his older brother and Dean returns the gesture.  They have their own family secrets but they also have each other.  Dean suddenly feels his face grow hot over what he'd been contemplating not fifteen minutes ago.  Balthazar continues talking.

“Things went along for a while, but when I was fourteen, I ran away from home.  I don't even remember why ... Michael pissed me off or maybe it was Father.  Whatever the case, I left our little sheltered world and never came home.”  Balthazar said, his eyes distant with memory.  He blinks and refocuses on Dean.  “I ended up in a brothel much like the one we pulled you from.  The drugs were just starting to appear on the market then – I went through the entire hit parade:  conditioning, training, drugs, finally ending up in the possession of one very smug bitch named Lilith.  Rather traumatic experience for a fourteen-year-old boy who barely knew what his dick was for much less how to use it.  I'd been through all of a year of heats before I was going through them daily.”  Balthazar can not stifle the shudder that runs through his frame. 

“How ... how long?” Dean asks.

Gabriel answers.  “Little brother was gone for over three years.  Father hired a very cagey individual named Benny Lafitte to track him down. Benny's morals are ... dubious ... but he's very good at what he does.  We make use of his talents often even now.”

“Benny is the one that found you, Dean,” Sam says. 

“I thought your father was embarrassed of you,” Dean says, ignoring Sam for the moment.  “Sounds like this would have been the perfect time to have the little problem disappear.”

“Dean!” Sam protests.

Balthazar raises his hand.  “No, it's fine Sam.  Dean is quite correct in his assessment of my Father.  He was not a man of tender heart – we served our purpose to carry on the line and that was all that was required of us.”

“However, ol' Dad had his pride,” Gabriel inserts.  “He might have been embarrassed of his kid, but that was just it – Balthazar was _his_ kid.  No one got away with hurting _his_ kid – because that would imply Dad was weak in some way and unable to protect his own offspring.  No way in hell _that_ was going to happen.  Nope, Dad kept the heat on every law enforcement and government agency he could reach to keep looking. When we finally found him, Dad made sure it was on every media outlet in the country.  “Lost son found – brought home amid rejoicing and tears of joy.” Gabriel says, arcing his hand overhead like a banner. 

“Once I got home and Dad realized that I was ... a little worse for the wear, he dropped the media blitz and I disappeared from the public eye.  Couldn't have me begging for it on television after all,” Balthazar says with a tired smile.

Dean stares at Balthazar.  “How ... how long before you ...?”

“It took me the better part of four years to get over what they did to me.”

Dean pales.  “Fo-four _years_?”

“Each situation is different, Dean,” Balthazar says.  “I was one of the first.  I wasn't as strong as you and I had several setbacks.  So far, last night was your only major one – my suggestion is don't have any more.”

“What would you know, you can't even go into heat,” Dean snaps tiredly.

Balthazar surges up, hands planted on the counter.  “And that makes it all better, does it?  Ever bother to wonder _why_ I don't go into heat any longer, Dean?”  Balthazar's anger is nearly palpable.  “I'll tell you – they _burned_ _it out of me_. I was sent into so many false heats my body simply stopped.  Of course, it waited until six years _after_ my brothers got me out of that hellhole.  _After_ I'd met an Alpha I thought I could spend my life with – only what use is an Omega who can't bear offspring, eh?”

Dean swallows hard.  At first it sounds like a dream – no more heats. No more loss of control.  No more being used.  Looking at Balthazar's face he realizes that the ones that did this to him stole so much more than his innocence.  They took everything from him – his childhood, his chance at bearing a family, and quite possibly the only person he would ever love. Dean doesn't know if he ever wants to have a family but he understands that Balthazar had the _choice_ taken from him.

“Don't give up, Dean.  You've still got a chance to be more than _just_ an Omega.  Don't make us waste our time chasing after you when you have your little bitch-fits or when you decide that a bullet is better than all this.”

“Wha-what? Dean?  What did you do?” Sam asks, his voice tinged with fear.

“Nothing Sammy ... just ... just had a low moment there.” Dean replies.  He can't meet his brother's eyes.

Sam's voice is rough with tears when he speaks.  “Damnit Dean ... after all you've gone through in your life ... _this_ is what makes you want to end it?  You were just gonna check out on me?”

Before Dean can answer, Sam gets up and stalks out the front door, slamming it behind him.  Dean stares at his empty beer bottle.  Gabriel sighs.

“Look, Dean-o, last night ... you could have really gotten hurt.  You've barely got control enough to block me and Sam ... no way you've got what it takes to hold off a pack of horny Alphas.  You're lucky there was just one.”  Gabriel explains. 

“How did you find me?” Dean asks.

“Tracking signal in your disrupt chip.” Balthazar says.  At Dean's angry expression, he rolls his eyes.  “Oh stop – it's for your own good, you idiot.”

Dean's petulant expression brings out the fury in Balthazar's eyes again and this time he grabs onto Dean's shirt and drags him across the counter.  “Listen, you contrary pretty-boy ... I snuck out three times during the four years of my recovery.  My brothers found me in time twice ... the third time I was gang-banged behind a bar like the one you were at – bleeding and broken and I _still wanted more_. The rules you live under are based on what they learned from _my_ mistakes. My fuck-ups.  So don't get all affronted at paranoid behavior on our part.  Focus on something useful – like breaking Crowley's conditioning.  If you can't do that, then you and Sam can strike out on your own.”

“Maybe that'd be better!” Dean snarls, pulling back from Balthazar's grip. “We don't need some rich-bitch Alphas taking pity on us ... on me!”

Gabriel stops his brother from lunging after Dean.  “Easy you two.  Dean – go get showered.  We have to meet with Castiel at the clinic this morning.  Balt ... beat it.  Dean ain't the only one who has homework – you have to figure out how we're gonna get that implant out.”

Balthazar growls but jerks his leather jacket back on and heads for the door.  He pauses long enough to remove the handgun from his waistband and put it in Gabriel's hand.  He then storms out.  Gabriel sighs, running a hand through his hair.  Dean is staring at the countertop.  His hands are shaking as he clenches his fists.  Gabriel lays a calming hand on Dean's arm.

“Give him a little slack, Dean.  He really does get how you feel ... we all watched him come undone at the seams over and over.  He's a lot like you – he fought it every step of the way.  No matter how weak he thinks he was – he made us all proud of him because he wouldn't give up ... he wouldn't back down even after that little rape-fest in the alley.”  Gabriel's voice takes on a tender tone.  “And when he found out he wasn't ever going to be able to have a family ... that was bad.  When his mate left him ... that was even worse.  He went to the other extreme – he takes his pleasure when and wherever he finds it now.  So don't judge him too harshly, Dean.”

Dean doesn't say anything.  He just drags himself back into his room and to the shower.  When he emerges a half-hour later, he's dressed and ready.  Sam is waiting for him but his expression is unreadable. And now Dean has to go face Castiel.  It's going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to protect Dean from an unwanted mating imperative.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

The first thing that strikes Dean when he enters the clinic is that Castiel's scent seems to be _everywhere_. The second thing that he realizes is that he wants that scent all over himself.  Dean balks then, at the door leading into the clinic proper.  He hasn't told Sam or anyone else what he felt when Castiel growled in the alleyway last night.  Dean thought maybe he could just blow it off ... make like it never happened.  It's now obvious his biological makeup isn't going to let that happen.

“No no no no ... I can't ... I can't do this ... he's ... I can't ...” Dean stammered.

Sam, despite his anger at his brother's actions that morning, is still the worried younger brother.  He's beginning to have serious concerns about Dean's mental and physical health.  He barely manages to block Dean's escape when he starts babbling and turns to run.

“Easy, Dean ... easy!  What's wrong?” Sam asks, his arms clasped tightly around his struggling older brother.  “Dean!”

About that time, Lucifer comes through the doors, his gaze immediately landing on Dean.  Taking in his frantic state, Lucifer curses softly.

“Damn, I was hoping I was wrong.” Lucifer sighs.

“Wrong?” Gabriel asks.  He's moved over to help Sam restrain Dean.  “What are you talking about, Luc?”

Walking over, Lucifer tips Dean's head up and grips his chin to still the Omega's twisting.  “Castiel's your Mate, isn't he?”

Dean's eyes widen and fill with sudden tears.  He can't allow this to happen ... it's what he's been avoiding his entire life.  It's what he desperately never wanted to experience – even more so since his imprisonment by Crowley.  With savage kicking and bucking, Dean manages to break free from Sam and Gabriel's grip.  He dodges Lucifer and breaks for the door.  If he can make it to the street, he can be away and gone before any of them can stop him.

Dean actually has the door open to the street when he hears a soft voice from behind him.

“Dean.”

It's just one word ... just his name ... but the voice that says it is suddenly the only voice he ever wants to hear speak it ever again. Dean freezes with a whimper, unable to make his legs move.  Part of him wants to run, to flee ... but he has that scent again ... the one that seems to permeate the entire world.

Sam is staring at Castiel who has just stepped out into the lobby.  The man looks like he slept in his clothes the previous night.  His hair, never neat to begin with, is standing up in all directions. Castiel's blue eyes are brighter than Sam's ever seen them and they are currently focused on his brother who is standing at the door, shaking.  That sight snaps him out of his shock.

“Shit! Dean ...” Sam says, moving to his brother.

Castiel growls but doesn't move.  Sam is the only Alpha he'll let near Dean right now because of their blood relation.  His own brothers are moving to flank him, but Castiel doesn't care.  All he can think of is Dean.

Dean is trembling violently by the time Sam reaches him.  Dean looks up at his younger brother and his expression breaks Sam's heart.  Dean's terrified.  More than that, he's humiliated at the lack of control -- the one thing he could never reconcile himself to during his Heats.  Sam pulls his brother into an embrace that Dean would never allow under other circumstances.  Sam thinks again how much he hates that Dean is fighting his own body ... his own brain.

“Please, Sammy ... don't ... don't let 'em hurt me ... please ... “ Dean pleads as his tears dampen Sam's shirt.

Sam murmurs soothingly to Dean, “It's ok, Dean ... it's Castiel ... he wouldn't hurt you ... you know he won't.”

Dean shakes his head but doesn't look up.  “Don't want to lose ... lose control ... don't want to ... be mated ...”

“Little late for that, big brother ... it's going to be ok, I promise.” Sam says softly.

“Sam,” Gabriel says.  Sam turns.  “We've gotta get them settled.  It'll be harder on both of them the longer this drags out.”

“I know ... just, just give me a minute.” Sam asks.

Gabriel looks at Lucifer and shares a look.  Lucifer nods and takes firm hold of Castiel's arm.  “C'mon baby brother ... time for you to give Dean a little breathing room.”

Gabriel grabs Castiel's other arm and together they pull Castiel toward the door leading out of the lobby.  Castiel stumbles backwards a few steps but then he realizes he is moving _away_ from his Mate.  He begins to struggle in earnest.

“No ... Dean!”

Dean pulls back from Sam, all fear forgotten in the wave of mating urge that washes over him.  His lanky younger brother is barely fast enough to grab Dean's arm.  “Let go, Sammy ... Cas!”

Castiel is dragged out of the lobby by his brothers.  Balthazar appears at the end of the first hallway.  “What the bloody hell is all the shouting and what is that _smell_?”

“Castiel is Dean's Mate, Balthazar ... his fucking _Mate_ ,” Gabriel manages to grind out.  Castiel is bucking and pulling and fighting to get away from his brothers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Balthazar breathes.  He immediately pushes his emotions aside and points down the hall.  “Get him to room 29 ... it's unoccupied. Fuckfuckfuck!”

Balthazar stalks down the hall to the lobby.  He opens the door and sees Dean and Sam fighting for all they are worth.  Dean is trying desperately to get free so he can get to Castiel ... to his Alpha.  The mating imperative is overriding everything else.  Balthazar pulls an injector out of his jacket pocket.  It's a fast-acting sedative that comes in handy with out of control Omegas and Alphas frequenting the place. He darts in close and injects Dean.  Dean looks at Balthazar with suddenly clear eyes and then he slumps to the ground.

Sam lays nearby dragging in huge gulps of air.  He'd forgotten what a fierce hand-to-hand fighter Dean is – if it had gone on much longer, Dean could have seriously injured Sam.  The frightening thing is that he wouldn't have cared ... until the Heat passed and Dean could think again.  Sam sits up and sees Balthazar gently cradling Dean against him.

“Poor cub ... it'll be ok ... promise it won't be like it was before ... I promise ...” Balthazar is giving soft assurances to an unconscious Dean.  Sam crouches beside him.

“Balthazar?”

“I know how he feels, Sam,” Balthazar says looking up helplessly at the younger Winchester.  “It's horrifying not being able to control one of the most basic functions of the human body.  You might not want it, but your brain is going to tell you different and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Bad enough normally for any Omega but after what Crowley and his bastards did to Dean?  He's probably more fucking scared than he's ever been in his life.”

“Castiel won't ... won't hurt him, will he?” Sam asks, suddenly concerned.

“I should bloody well hope not!”  Balthazar snaps, slightly affronted. “Castiel is probably the most gentle Alpha in existence ... but he's woefully inexperienced at this – “

“I don't think that's going to matter,” Lucifer's voice rumbles from behind him.  “The imperative has already driven them past the foreplay stage ... besides it's not like Dean doesn't know what to do.”

“Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!”  Sam protests.

“Sam,” Lucifer says, his voice pitched low and reasonable.  “Dean is an Omega that we rescued from a stable run by a particularly sadistic bastard ... exactly what good do you think pretending he's innocent will do?”

“Easy, easy, you two,” Balthazar says as the two Alphas start to face off. “Remember the problem at hand?”  He motions to Dean's limp form.

Lucifer and Sam share a look and then they are helping Balthazar drag Dean down the hallway.

* * *

Castiel jumps to his feet when his brothers and Sam enter the room with a motionless Dean held between them.  Instantly his Alpha rage presents and he's growling and snarling at them.  “What the hell did you do to my Mate?!?”

“It was for his own good, Castiel ... he was near hysterical.  Don't make me do the same thing to you.” Balthazar explains and warns.

Lucifer releases Dean into Sam's hold and slowly backs out of the room. Three Alphas in a room during a Mating would certainly end in bloodshed.  Even Sam's blood relationship with Dean won't protect him if Castiel decides to go “protective mate” on everyone.

Balthazar intercedes himself between Castiel and the Winchesters.  His scent is neutral so Castiel doesn't react to it as a threat.  In fact, it actually calms him somewhat.  He looks at Balthazar confused as if he's just awakened to find himself somewhere strange.

 _I suppose in a way, he has,_ Balthazar thinks.  Alphas can lose themselves in a Mating if they aren't careful.  It's a dangerously thin line between lust and a full-on rut.

“Balthazar? What ... what are you doing to Dean?”  Castiel asks, moving to get around his brother.

Balthazar blocks him and raises his hands palms out.  “He's just sedated little brother ... but you've got to ... Castiel!”  Balthazar snaps his fingers in front of Castiel's slowly glazing eyes.  The blue eyes sharpen and snap to Balthazar again.  “We're going to leave Dean here ... Castiel ... _remember_ why he's here in the first place.”

Castiel stares at Balthazar for a minute with a blank expression.  Then, slowly, the realization settles into Castiel's brain followed closely by a look of almost horror.  Hand clamped over his mouth, Castiel backs away shaking his head.  Balthazar sighs.

“Castiel ... calm down.  You won't hurt Dean, ok?  I know this and so does Sam,” Balthazar looks back to Sam who nods reluctantly.  “See? We know you can control yourself ... you have to, Castiel ... for Dean's sake.”

“No, Balthazar ... I nearly ... I would have ... “

“Yeah, that imperative's a bitch, isn't it?  Relax, Castiel ... look at Dean.  He's your Mate.  What do you want to do right now?”

Castiel looks at Dean's form slumped in his brother's arms.  He thinks about all the physical things he wants to do to Dean, but then, suddenly, something else intercedes itself over the urge to penetrate, to rut, to mate.  Castiel whimpers softly.  “Let me take him.”

Balthazar grins triumphantly and steps aside.  He meets Sam's eyes and raises his eyebrows.  Sam purses his lips and the worried dip doesn't release from between his eyes but he releases Dean into Castiel's grip.  Castiel gently pulls/drags Dean over to the bed – the room's only piece of furniture.  Castiel lays his Mate gently down on the bed and swings his legs up so he's stretched out on the soft length. He gently runs his fingers through his Mate's hair. 

“So very beautiful,” Castiel murmurs.

Balthazar pushes Sam out the door and closes it quietly behind them.  It automatically locks so no one can get out or in without the proper keycode.  He leans back against it with a tired sigh. 

“Bloody hell,” Balathazar says.

“Ditto,” Sam replies.

* * *

Balthazar leads Sam to the security station.  Gabriel and Lucifer already have the monitors for the room active.  Sam is grateful that they can make sure Dean isn't being hurt, but feels a little guilty about disturbing his brother's privacy like this.  Gabriel chuckles from the chair beside Lucifer. 

“Take it easy, moose.  We'll shut down when things get “intimate”.  I have no desire to see my brother pounding his Mate any more than you do.”

Lucifer winces at Gabriel's crude phrasing, but admits he doesn't want to watch Castiel and Dean mating either.  He looks over at Balthazar.

“Do you think Castiel will be alright now?”

“Yep ... he's a typical Alpha – protector and provider.  I just had to remind him that Dean – no, his Mate -- needs special handling and all those lovely Alpha genetics kicked in – he'll shoot himself before he does anything to traumatize or hurt Dean now.” Balthazar sounds supremely smug and Lucifer gives him an amused look.

“Proud of yourself there?”

“Of course I am!  I'm amazing ... _you're welcome_ by the way,” Balthazar says.

Gabriel and Sam roll their eyes simultaneously.

* * *

In the room, Dean slowly wakes up from the sedative.  His hazel-green eyes blink open and Castiel has to remember to breathe as they meet his own.

“Hello, Dean.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Castiel looks down at Dean's wide, fear-filled eyes and he feels a vice tighten around his heart.  His Mate is terrified.  Castiel's Alpha nature immediately takes over and he cards his fingers through Dean's hair, slowly and gently.  Dean lays very still as Castiel essentially _pets_ him.  Every pain-filled nightmare he'd ever endured at Crowley's is running through his head on a dark, endless loop.  His body is not in his control any longer ... his Alpha is looking down at him and he can't look away, can't even close his eyes.  

Castiel watches Dean's reaction and realizes that the terror is not fading. Dean is not moving ... he barely looks like he's breathing.  His arousal is obvious but it's bordered by something else ... something entirely wrong for the situation.  Dean's stress is overwhelming him.

“Dean? Dean ... I won't hurt you, I promise ...  you're safe with me,” Castiel says quietly.  “You're my Mate ... I could never willingly hurt you.  Please don't be afraid.”

Dean manages to growl, “Just do it.”

Castiel looks down in shock.  “Just ... Dean, I don't want it to be like this ... please relax.  I won't hurt you.”

Dean doesn't move.  Why isn't Cas tearing his clothes off?  Why isn't he ordering Dean into position?  He's almost as confused as he was the night they pulled him out of Crowley's.  His body is screaming at him to submit to Castiel.

Castiel is miserable.  He's an Alpha and his Omega is terrified of him – his _Mate_ is afraid of him.  It goes against every instinct he has, but Castiel pulls away from Dean, backing toward the door.  Dean watches him move with wary eyes.  Castiel holds his hands up much as Balthazar had done to him. Palms out, surrendering.

“Dean ... I won't make you do this.  I—we'll figure something out but I won't do this.”  Castiel says.

Dean snorts.  With Castiel across the room, Dean allows himself to relax a little and sits up.  He's still watching Castiel and his body is taut with fear.

“You will.  Give it time.  You'll give in or I will.  Just do it now and get it over with, ok?” Dean rumbles.

“I'm not them, Dean.  I'm not the ones that hurt you.” Castiel points out.

“You're an Alpha, Cas ... that's all it comes down to – you're an Alpha and I'm an Omega and for whatever reason, our genetics are compatible.” Dean snarls.  Anger is overriding the fear and the heat.  Dean lets his rage wash over him – anger he understands. Anger he can work with and _control._ “I don't get a choice in the matter ... I just bend over and let my big strong Alpha ride me whenever and however he wants, right?  Well? What are you waiting for?”

Dean stands up and jerks his shirt off.  Castiel groans and presses himself back against the door.  Dean's scent is getting stronger as he moves and his anger makes his body temperature rise. 

“D-de-dean ... please d-don't ... I can't --” Castiel stammers.

“Can't _what_ ?  Can't wait to get me on all-fours?  Can't wait to knot me?  Can't wait until I'm fat with your litter?  Tell me, Castiel, _what_?” Dean's eyes are flashing with his fury.  “Come on then!  Let's go, big boy!”

Dean undoes his jeans and steps out of them to stand with his arms outstretched.  Castiel is clawing furrows into the door behind him as he fights the instinct to lunge and bite and subdue his Mate.  

“Dean!” Castiel says hoarsely.  “I-I d-d-don't w-want to hu-hurt you ... I c-can't hu-hu-hurt y-y-you ... not _you_ ...”  His voice is stuttering and slurring.  He knows if Dean doesn't stop, he'll go into full rut and if that happens, Castiel won't be able to control the mating.  Dean will almost certainly be hurt.  “Please Dean ... “

“I don't _want_ to be your mate, Castiel!  I don't want you ... I don't want this ... I just want to fucking be left alone to make my own decisions without some drug or chip or command or whatever the hell else you Alphas can come up with to make an Omega do whatever you want!” Dean shouts. He has worked himself so far into a frenzy that he doesn't even realize he's crying.

* * *

In the security station, three Alphas are staring at the screen listening to Dean's rant.  Lucifer swallows hard.

“Is that how you feel, Balthy?” Lucifer asks over his shoulder, using a childhood nickname.

Balthazar is leaning against the wall hugging himself tightly as he watches Dean doing everything he can to force Castiel into a full-blown rut. He realizes Lucifer asked him a question ... it takes a minute for him to process it and then he sighs, shaking his head and looking away from the screen.

“It ... was, for a while.  The world is pretty black and white when it comes to Omegas – submit or be forced to submit.  It isn't much of choice,” Balthazar says, tiredly.  “Do you realize you never allowed me to go on missions until _after_ I went sterile?  You were protecting the “life-bearer” ... just like your instincts tell you.”

Gabriel winces.  Lucifer opens his mouth to protest but realizes he can't – Balthazar is right.  There isn't anything he can say to make it right, either.

Balthazar lays a hand on each brother's shoulder.  “You can feel guilty later ... we need to make sure Dean doesn't get himself raped by our little brother.”

* * *

Dean has stripped completely naked.  Castiel is hunched over on himself, hugging himself.  His nose is full of Dean's scent and his head is trying to stay in control of his body.  But it's harder than he ever imagined it would be – he _hurts_. His body and his heart are caught in a vise and Castiel feels like he is going to be crushed beneath the weight of Dean's anger and pain.  His instincts are screaming that his Mate is in distress, that he needs to protect him, but Castiel is afraid if he moves ... if he stands, he'll do exactly what Dean expects.  He'll throw Dean down where he stands and he'll take him until the _need_ inside him wanes.  He'll bite Dean's neck and he'll hold him down while his knot expands and locks them together.  It won't matter how much Dean whines or fights – Castiel is the Alpha and he'll be stronger than Dean because that's the way it works.  Dean will submit whether he wants to or not.

Dean is standing in the middle of the room, chest heaving.  He's sobbing and he can't seem to stop.  His anger dissipates and Dean falls to his knees, then he folds over until his forehead is on the floor. Dean's body is shaking with broken cries ... he knows he's in probably the ultimate submissive pose but he doesn't have the strength to fight any longer.  

Castiel surges forward then ... he covers Dean's body with his own, wrenching a fearful cry from his Mate.  Castiel doesn't penetrate him, though. Instead, he simply pulls Dean over on his side, spooning them together on the floor, his still fully clothed body wrapped around Dean.  Castiel doesn't bite, he doesn't order Dean to submit ... none of that happens.  All Castiel does is whisper one phrase over and over into Dean's ear.  “I will never hurt you.”

Dean cries until he simply has no more tears and no more energy.  He falls asleep in Castiel's embrace.

* * *

Three Alphas and one Omega watch the scene unfold.  Balthazar sums up their opinion.

“Bloody hell.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that not all Alphas are the same.
> 
> Fair warning ... intimate scenes? Not my strong point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean wakes up with a jerk.  He remembers where he is and goes very still. He remembers falling asleep on the floor but now he's in the bed with the comforter pulled over him.  The room is lit by a small lamp sitting on a table he definitely doesn't remember.  Dean hears a faint snore and he freezes again.  He doesn't have to look to know that it's Castiel.  His Alpha scent is hard to ignore.  Dean sits up and takes in the room.

Castiel is curled on his side in the corner of the room farthest from the bed.  He's taken one of the pillows and has it bunched up under his head.  Dean shivers but not from cold.  He clenches his eyes shut and opens them quickly. 

_Nope_. _Not dreaming._ Dean thinks.

On the table sit several bottles of water and a few energy bars.  Beside the table is a chair holding Dean's clothes, folded neatly.  The pair of flip-flops Dean wears because he still can't stand shoes sit on top of the pile.  Dean shakes his head – he must have really been wiped if he missed all this.  Dean startles at something and checks under the covers.

“Son of a bitch … “ Dean curses softly.  He’s wearing boxers now so _somebody_ dressed him while he was out.  Dean suddenly notices that Castiel has changed clothes as well.  Where he'd been wearing a suit and tie previously, now he's in a tshirt and jeans.  No shoes.  Dean tenses at that.

 _Smart Alpha ... easier to get the jeans off if you don't have to mess with shoes.  Betcha you're commando under them too._ Dean thinks wryly.

That thought makes his stomach roll queasily – he's been through this enough times in false heat.  Alphas wearing robes so it doesn't take so long to reach him when he starts begging.  Dean bites his lip and fights back tears.  He refuses to give in again.  Wiping angrily at his eyes, Dean reaches over and grabs a water and a bar.  He doesn't care how much noise he makes as he tears open the bar. Castiel's breathing changes and Dean knows he's awake.

Dean scoots back on the bed until he reaches the wall.  He sits cross-legged with the comforter pulled over his lap and drinks his water while watching Castiel.

Castiel sits up, stretching until his back pops.  He knows Dean is watching him.  He can scent the Omega's fear building again and he winces.  He never knew how much it _hurt_ to have a Mate reject.  Castiel understands Balthazar so much better now ... when his mate left, Castiel's Omega brother was inconsolable.  They had to watch him constantly to keep him from doing anything foolish.  At the time, he'd said over and over again how much it _hurt._ Now Castiel knows it wasn't merely vague emotions ... Castiel physically _aches_ with the desire to bond with Dean.  Dean's denial of that bonding has to be one of the worst things he's ever endured -- he thinks losing a limb would be simpler.   Castiel wonders if he'll _ever_ convince Dean of his sincerity. The imperative is just a coiling burn low in his spine but he knows that it will flare again and if they haven't made any headway, things could get ugly fast.

Castiel stands and stretches again, moving slowly because his body feels like he's run a triathalon.  Castiel is grateful that the pain at least keeps him from doing anything too quickly and startling Dean.  Castiel steps over to the table and gets a bottle of water for himself.  As he draws close to the bed, he meets Dean's eyes and sees the fear there again.  He winces and turns away.  Leaning against the wall, Castiel slides down it to the floor, completely dejected.  Dean frowns as he watches the Alpha deflate and hunker down, pulling in on himself. Castiel isn't acting like every other Alpha Dean's ever had take him and it's confusing the hell out of him.

“You ok, man?” Dean asks.

Castiel gives a chuckle.  “Considering that my true Mate is terrified at the thought of me actually _touching_ him, much less _bonding_ with him ... no I can assuredly say I am _not_ ok.”

“Yeah, well ... my track record with Alphas ain't the greatest, sue me.” Dean replies with a shrug.

“I won't hurt you, Dean,” Castiel says, ever so tired of repeating himself.

Dean tosses the crumpled candy wrapper on the table and finishes off his water.  He's letting his anger build again so he can ignore the growing heat in his body. 

“Yeah, heard that before – you know, right before the son of a bitch that popped my cherry bent me over the hood of his car.” Dean takes dark pleasure in Castiel’s grimace.  “He gave me a hundred dollar bill, though, so there is _that_. I got Sammy a great Christmas gift that year.”

* * *

“Damnit, Dean …” Sam says, staring at the screen.

“Always takin’ care of you, isn’t he?” Gabriel comments.

“You have no idea,” Sam mutters.  “Stupid jerk … he thought I didn’t know.  Like I couldn’t smell every Alpha he’d been with during a night.”

“Not like he had much choice, Sam,” Balthazar says.  He’s taken Lucifer’s post for now, while his older brother rests. “We’ve all read the file … your father dies when Dean’s fifteen and you’re eleven; Dean drops out of school and starts odd-jobbing to make ends meet … few enough places that pay anything that will hire an Omega – fewer still for one without at least a high school degree.”

“Yeah, I _know_ , Balthazar – I was _there_ , remember?” Sam snaps.

“You _know_ , but do you really _understand_ , Sam?  Do you know what would have happened if child services had figured out Dean was an Omega and primary caregiver to an Alpha?” Balthazar asks.

“Of course I know – Dean told me enough times.  We would have been separated and put into the foster system.” Sam replies.  “I had to keep my nose clean so no one paid attention to us.”

“It’s a little more involved than that, moose,” Gabriel says. “Apparently Dean didn’t tell you that if you two had been caught, yeah, _you_ would have gone to Alpha foster parents.  Dean ... well Dean would have been mated off to a willing Alpha.”

“Wait ... what?  Mated off?  Dean never said anything about that,” Sam says, confused.

“Like I said, he’s always lookin’ out for you,” Gabriel says.  “Dean probably spent the seven years until you turned 18 in a state of carefully controlled fear.  He couldn’t afford to drop his guard for even a minute.”

Sam runs his hand over his face.  “Well … _my_ childhood just took a left turn.  Kinda explains a few things, though. Can they really just force an Omega to mate like that?”

“Underage without family?  Hell yeah,” Gabriel  snorts.  “Dean was clear when he turned 18 but he still could have lost you to the system.”

“Submit or be forced to submit, Samuel,” Balthazar reminds Sam of what he told them the night before.

Sam looks silently at his brother fighting against his true Mate because he's never had a reason to believe an Alpha could treat him as more than a wet hole to fuck.  Sam remembers the times when he got in trouble at school and Dean would practically bring the roof down on him yelling about how he needed to be _careful_... needed to _toe the line_... needed for once in his life to _do what Dean says._ Sam swallows a sudden lump in his throat as he realizes his brother ... his tough-as-nails older brother ... had been terrified not only for Sam but also for himself.  Sam can't imagine ever being _forced_ to do anything ... but then, he's an Alpha.  No one forces an Alpha.

It makes what Crowley did to his brother all the worse.  Sam's jaw tightens as he promises himself that he will not rest until Crowley is lying dead before him with his throat torn out.  Sam will gladly do the honors.

* * *

“Dean ... I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry they hurt you,” Castiel says softly.

“Yeah ... everyone's sorry for something.” Dean says wearily.  “So ... you gonna get this over with so we can get the hell out of here?”

Castiel looks up with a stricken expression.  Dean feels a twinge for putting that pained look on Castiel's face.  It’s a very un-Omega thing to do – arguing with your Alpha. Dean is really tired of his body telling him how things should go.

“I won't hurt you, Dean,” Castiel repeats.

“Yeah you will ... you'll either do it now or later when I piss you off so bad you go into rut.  You'll be too busy pounding my ass into the mattress or floor or wall or whatever other surface you wanna take me on.” Dean says.

“Why are you trying to make me lose control, Dean?” Castiel asks helplessly.  “This is difficult enough as it is ...”

Dean snorts.  “Difficult?  _Difficult_? This ain't _difficult_ , Castiel ... it's real simple.  I'm the Omega and you're the Alpha. You fuck me and that's all there is ... we move on. You figure out how to get this damn implant outta my head and I'm in the wind and you never have to see me again.”

Castiel stands abruptly.  “No!  Dean, you can't – I couldn't ...” Words fail him because he can't understand why Dean is even verbalizing such a horrible circumstance as mating and then never seeing one another again.

Dean’s eyes narrow – he’s struck a nerve.  He’s been hard for the past 10 minutes.  Slick for longer than that.  Dean knows that Castiel can scent him – he just doesn’t understand why he hasn’t pounced on Dean and taken him.  He decides to flip the final switch to get this thing started so it can be over.  He doesn’t know if Castiel will let him leave once they’ve mated but Dean will deal with that when the time comes.  He can disappear so far not even all the Novaks together will be able to find him.

Since Castiel is inevitably prove himself like every other Alpha that’s taken Dean, he convinces himself that what he's about to do doesn't really matter. He throws back the blanket and spreads his knees apart, exposing his very hard cock outlined in the soaked boxers he's wearing.  Castiel makes a choked off sound and an abortive stumble towards Dean.  Dean braces for the pounce when Castiel suddenly turns and slams his fist into the wall behind him.  He crumples to the ground with a grunt of pain.  Dean winces – he knows he heard bone break. 

“What the fuck ... are you nuts?” Dean says, incredulous.  He gets up and grabs his tshirt from the pile on the table.  Trying to ignore his body's response to the close proximity of Castiel, he lifts the broken hand gently, pillowing it on his scrunched shirt. “Man, you busted it up pretty bad ... what the _hell_ , Cas?”

“I told you,” Castiel says between gasps.  “I will _not_ hurt you.”

Dean looks at Castiel ... their faces are only inches apart and neither of them can think over what their bodies are telling them.  Castiel ignores his broken hand – he's in the mating imperative's grasp and Alpha bodies heal very quickly during that time.  Something to do with having to fight off other Alphas for their Omega in years past ... Castiel doesn't care.  He leans in and brushes his lips against Dean's.

Dean immediately regrets getting this close to Castiel.  His plan has backfired and he can feel nothing but heat and need.  He's letting Castiel plunder his mouth and it feels better than any kiss has a right to.  Castiel is suddenly pressing his weight against Dean, pushing him down.  Dean resists with a whimper and the pressure immediately eases.

Dean opens his eyes to see Castiel standing with his fists clenched so tight, Dean can see blood dripping from the nails cutting into Castiel's palms.  His stomach twists when he realizes one of those tightly clenched fists is the broken hand.  Dean can't imagine how much that must hurt.

“Cas?”

“Dean,” Castiel says softly, his voice rough and shaking.  “I won't play your game.  Please don't make me ... please don't push me into hurting you.  I ... this means too much to me even if it means nothing to you.”

Dean stares at this man who saved him from an unimaginable hell and somehow turned out to be so much more than a savior ... he is Dean's true Mate.  True Mate – Dean doesn’t even know what the hell that means beyond him being shackled to an Alpha for the rest of his days. Castiel’s scent is burning its way through Dean’s hindbrain making it harder and harder for him to defy the imperative.  Castiel looks at him and the misery in his eyes triggers Dean's Omega side – he suddenly doesn't want Castiel to hurt any longer.

Dean flips off the security camera he knows has to be there.  Hopefully they’ll get the hint and shut off the camera because things are about to get X-rated.

“Castiel,” Dean says.

Castiel holds Dean's gaze and then Dean is backing toward the bed.  Castiel follows.  Dean swallows hard and turns off the desk light before getting on all fours.  Castiel turns the light back on even though a look of dismay appears on Dean's face.  He takes in Dean's position before shaking his head.

Dean can't stop the whimper that escapes his lips.  As much as he hates it, his biology is bringing all his Omega instincts into play for Castiel, his Alpha.  It would be bad enough if that was all there was but Dean feels the conditioning he received at Crowley’s kicking in … the conditioning that came with pain.  Lots of pain for disobedience.

Right now, his instincts are telling him his Alpha is displeased. Crowley’s conditioning is telling him he’s about to be punished. Dean starts to shake as he kneels on the bed.

“P-please … Alpha … I’m sorry … I’ll do whatever you want … please don’t hurt me …” Dean begs, tears starting in his eyes.  He groans, trying to stop the cry but he can’t.  Crowley conditioned the tears into Dean’s seduction training – some Alphas like their Omegas to weep and beg not to be hurt.  Dean doesn’t know if it’s the conditioning or true fear of punishment but he’s terrified either way.

“Dean … _stop_ ,” Castiel orders as he  pulls Dean upright before him.  He’s seeing all the damage Dean’s been hiding and fighting.  .  Dean keeps his eyes down.  He’s losing himself in the need to do whatever Castiel wants.  Castiel feels Dean shivering like he’s cold.  He gently takes Dean’s shoulders and pulls him forward for a kiss.  Dean responds immediately, granting Castiel access to his mouth.  The shivering stops.  Castiel pulls back and gently tips Dean's chin up.

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean shakes his head.  “Not s'posed to ... never look an Alpha in the eye.”

“Dean ... who is your Alpha?”  Castiel hates doing this but he has to get through to Dean somehow.

“You are.”

Castiel gently kisses Dean.  “Then look at me.”

Dean raises eyes that are dark emerald with arousal. Castiel smiles.  “Your eyes are beautiful, Dean.  Just like the rest of you.”

Dean blushes but a shudder runs through his frame.  Castiel knows that's the ingrained pleasure response to receiving praise from an Alpha. Castiel pulls away from Dean to undress quickly.  Dean vaguely notes that Castiel was wearing boxers before his Alpha is pulling Dean's boxers down.  Dean steps out of them and then Castiel is pushing him back to the bed and climbing in after him.

Castiel kneels over Dean, his hands bracketing the Omega's head.  He leans in and kisses Dean for a long time, easing his hips up each time Dean tries to grind their cocks together.  Dean's conditioning is telling him he needs to be getting fucked but Castiel won't let him do anything.  With a faint whimper, Dean finally whispers, “Don't you want me, Alpha?”

Castiel kisses Dean gently then.  “More than you know, Dean.  But I'm Cas, not Alpha.  You don't ever have to call me Alpha.”

“C-Cas ... ok,” Dean agrees.

It's a little bit of progress, but Castiel knows Dean will essentially agree to anything he asks of him right now. He leans down and kisses Dean's chest and then works his way down Dean's body.  He loves the lines of Dean's body and the definition of muscle that quivers when he finds a ticklish spot on Dean's stomach.  He dips his tongue into Dean's navel briefly then licks down the treasure trail to the base of Dean's cock.  He can smell Dean's slick and has to concentrate on how to field strip an AR-15 assault rifle to keep himself in control.  Dean is whimpering above him.  His hands are grasping toward Castiel, trying to pull him back up.

Castiel gently pushes the hands away and laves his tongue gently over the tip of Dean's cock.  The Omega arches off the mattress then, his body shaking with the sensation.  Castiel smiles and slides a little farther down until he has most of Dean in his mouth. He grips Dean's hips to help keep him from bucking.  Castiel hums softly and Dean is coming almost immediately.  Castiel swallows the small emission easily ... Omegas aren't made to produce much semen.  He moves back up Dean's body to kiss him.

Dean feels like he's losing his mind.  He never comes before the Alpha ... it's not the way he learned on the street or in Crowley's stable.  Satisfy the Alpha first, always.  If the Alpha was willing, Dean got to come.  If not, he just dealt with it.  He's had an uncomfortable walk home more than once.  In Crowley's stable, if the Alpha didn't let him come, Dean had it 'taken care of' afterward, during the clean-up process.  Lying on the exam table, his feet in stirrups so he can be inspected and cleaned for the next Alpha, Dean's had the gloved hand of one of the doctors Crowley employs bring him off – quick and joyless.  All routine to prep him for the next client.

Castiel kisses Dean's neck at that moment, enjoying the gasp he gets from licking over Dean's Adam's apple.  He works his way up to Dean's jaw and then to his ear.  He keeps pushing Dean's hands away whenever the Omega tries to touch him, to stroke or brush over him.  Dean is fisting the sheets and writhing with the need to touch.

“Cas ... Alpha ... _please_...”

“Not until I'm done, Dean.”

Dean groans and goes limp under Castiel.  His Alpha won't let him move or touch ... what the hell does Castiel _want_?

“You are so ... lovely, Dean,” Castiel murmurs as he kisses over Dean's eyelids. 

Dean remembers Castiel saying that the night he rescued him.  He was under the implant's influence so he'd just accepted the praise.  Now he opens his eyes and looks at Castiel who pauses and returns Dean's gaze.

“Wish I wasn't ..” Dean whispers.  He might not have escaped a typical Omega fate, but Dean wishes he'd been born unattractive ... maybe it would have been easier.

Castiel gently presses his lips against Dean's forehead, his heart aching for his mate.  “I know, my Dean.  You _are_ lovely ... but I won't say it if you don't want me to.”

Dean blinks.  “You don't ... you're the ... Cas, you don't ask _me_ what I want.  You just --”

“Tell you what to do, Dean?  Fuck you until you see stars and ... what did you say ... oh yes, until you're 'fat with my litter'?”

Dean blushes furiously. He murmurs, “Yeah.”

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you, my sweet Dean,” Castiel chuckles.

Castiel kisses Dean again, deeper and more slowly than before. He loves the way Dean tastes. He loves the way Dean smells.  Castiel is learning he loves just about everything about Dean and his body.  He wants to kiss every other hurt out of his Omega.  He wants to rend and tear the ones that hurt Dean.  Castiel wants to give his mate a more just world where he doesn't have to be afraid all the time.

Castiel reaches down and slides his hand between Dean's legs.  His fingers dip into Dean's growing slick.  Dean arches up again, making Castiel smile.  He then takes Dean already hard again cock and begins a slow and easy stroking.  Dean's groans and soft gasps act as a guide to Castiel's movements.  It's only a few moments before Dean is coming again.  Castiel guides him through the aftershocks and then lets the Omega subside while he kisses him.

When Dean can think again after his second orgasm, he stares at Castiel while the Alpha runs his hand over Dean's chest and traces his initials there with fingers damp with slick and cum. Dean is completely adrift now.  His Alpha has brought him to climax twice and Dean hasn't even been allowed to really _touch_ him.

“Cas ... what are you tryin' to do to me?” Dean gasps hoarsely.  He tries yet again to lift his hands to caress Castiel and is rebuffed gently.  Dean can feel his Omega instincts beginning to press on him. It's wrong for his Alpha to be pleasing _him_ , he should be taking care of his Alpha to the _exclusion_ of his own needs.  “Alpha ... _please_ ... I need ...”

Castiel raises himself up on his hands.  The broken one has already knit itself together again.  He looks down indulgently at Dean.  “Not Alpha, Dean.  Just Cas ... ”

Dean whimpers softly before whispering, “Cas ... I call you Cas here ... sorry ... I'm sorry.”

Cas bites at Dean's left nipple making the Omega suck in a hard breath. “You never need to apologize, Dean ... I'm not one of the Alphas that used you before.  I don't want you to submit to me ... I want you to share my bed because you _want_ to.”

“If you're not my Alpha, who _are_ you?” Dean asks softly.

“I'm your true Mate, Dean and I will never hurt you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still needs his little brother sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

He's drifting ... he's warm ... he's safe.

               Dean lies in the bed under the thick comforter.  He's snug and content.  Castiel has stepped out of the room to get them food and more water.  Dean smiles to himself.  His body is heavy.  He feels ... Dean stumbles over the word in his head ... happy?

               _Of course I'm happy,_ Dean thinks.  _I found my Alpha._

               An Omega without an Alpha isn't anything, after all.  Dean's been without a proper Alpha to take charge of him for too long.  Now that he has an Alpha, Dean finally feels complete ... whole.  Dean wonders if Cas is going to want sex again when he gets back to the room.  Dean snuggles a little more into the soft bed.  He hopes Cas does want sex.  He's good at that ... he's _really_ good at that.  He knows exactly how to please Cas.  He's a good Omega.

               Dean thinks there's something he should remember but it escapes him.  He sighs.  It doesn't matter.  He just has to do whatever his Alpha wants and he'll get what he needs.  What all Omegas live and die for ... to be fucked by an Alpha.  After all ... it's what he was born to do.  He just has to do whatever his Alpha says.  He has to obey his Alpha and never go back to that _other_ Dean.  The Dean who disobeyed all the time.  He shivers, remembering.  He walked beside Alphas ... ate at the same table as Alphas ... Dean whimpers.  He doesn't _ever_ want to go back to that ... he doesn't want Castiel to leave him.

               A hand gently cards its way through his hair.  Dean sighs.  His Alpha is back.  Dean lifts his head to kiss his Alpha.

               “Oh my darling boy ... it's been too long.  I've missed you.” Crowley says looking down with his horrible little smirk.

               Dean doesn't think he's ever going to stop screaming.

* * *

               After a lifetime of bad dreams, Dean is good at making no noise when he awakens from one.  He's had more than one half-full beer can tossed at him when he woke his father.  Dean utters no sound and he remains still for several seconds while his body and mind reunite.  Castiel sleeps on beside him, blissfully unaware of his Mate's distress. 

               Dean is on his side facing Castiel and he watches him sleep for a while.  His Mate is a badass with a gun but here, asleep, he's almost angelic looking.  Dean sighs inwardly.  He wishes he could believe that this will last forever.  Dean knows it won't.  He's too damaged to really ever be a good Mate let alone bring pups into the world.  No, Dean still plans on leaving after the implant is removed.  It will hurt, sure, but Dean knows Castiel will be better for it.  Dean figures Castiel will get over him soon enough.  For now, however, Dean has an oddly … kind … Alpha.  He keeps waiting for Castiel to slip into Big Bad Alpha mode but his Mate seems hellbent on keeping his promise not to hurt Dean.

               Dean remembers Castiel’s heated whispers of love and true Mates.  Dean had been hard into his Omega compliance by then but Castiel continued his systematic undoing of Dean’s preconceived notions about Alpha/Omega relationships.  Apparently, Castiel’s idea of torture is to string his Omega along until he’s pulled wire tight from pleasure and then slowly … ever so slowly … enter his slickened body and proceed to fuck him senseless. 

               Dean smiles to himself.  _That_ orgasm had been one for the record books as far as Dean was concerned.  Stars?  Hell, Dean had seen _Heaven_ on the wings of his angel.  For the first time in his entire life, the knot hadn’t hurt.  In fact, Dean wanted to keep it, it had felt so blessedly good.  Even though his brain had been screaming at him to submit, Castiel never ordered him or tried to compel him throughout their time together.  It's been a long time since Dean was consciously aware of his actions during sex.  So as far as being fucked by an Alpha went, it started rough but ended _awesomely_.

               Dean looks at the man responsible for pulling physical responses out of Dean’s body he didn’t think he was capable of – his blue-eyed angel.  He wishes it could be a True Mating.  He knows Castiel’s brothers and Sam believe it was … they’re all being complete chick-flick bitches about it too.  Dean doesn’t understand how they can't _see_  how broken and _wrong_ he is ... that he'll only drag Castiel down.  No, it was just sex.  Fantastic, mind-blowing, when-can-we-do-THAT-again sex, but in the end, just sex.  It won't mean anything when Castiel tires of him and his neverending parade of emotional baggage so Dean can't let it affect him.  He can't let himself believe it is anything more than a really nice guy showing his Omega a good time .. for a while anyway.

               No worries about catching pregnant at least.  Dean’s been on birth control since he manifested because there was no way in hell that John Winchester was going to be saddled with some random Alpha’s whelp.  Dean stayed on it after his dad had died because he had to keep body and soul together for Sam.  Couldn’t do that if he was knocked up.  And, of course, at Crowley’s all the docs on the payroll knew – if an Omega got pregnant and Crowley lost money “dealing” with it, someone was never coming to work again.  They probably would never be _seen_ again either.  Dean briefly wonders if the pups would get his hazel eyes or Castiel’s blue ones.  Then he shakes his head to dispel the fantasy.

               The clock says it’s just after one in the morning.  Dean knows he’ll never get to sleep here so he gets up.  As quietly as he can, Dean leaves the bedroom he now shares with Castiel and goes across the hall to Sam’s room.  Dean closes the door behind him with a quiet click and grins at the sight before him.  His 6’ 4” brother is sprawled out across the bed, arms and legs akimbo.  Dean regards him fondly and listens to the snores that used to drive him crazy when they were kids.  Now … now Dean loves them because they represent a time when his life wasn’t quite _this_ screwed up.  He moves to the side of the bed and pushes at Sam’s shoulder.

               “Budge over, Sammy,” Dean murmurs like he used to when they were little.

               Sam doesn’t even really wake up, he just rolls over and Dean slides in beside him tugging the covers until Sam sleepily shifts to allow Dean part of the comforter.  Dean thinks that he’s being ridiculous because he has a Mate sleeping only a few feet away.  And maybe he is, but Dean needs the familiar and the safe and that’s always been Sam.  Dean presses his back against Sam’s and sighs with the solid weight of his brother.  He suddenly can’t keep his eyes open any longer, so he just lets go and sleeps.

* * *

               Sam wakes up later in the morning and freezes because he feels someone in his bed that wasn’t there last night.  It takes him a minute to identify the scent and when he does, he releases a sigh. 

               “Really, Dean?” Sam murmurs.

               “Nightmare, Sammy … couldn’t sleep.”  Dean’s voice is muffled because he’s half under his pillow with one leg on top of the covers.

               Sam yawns and doesn’t ask anything else.  Dean’s nightmares since Crowley’s have been vicious monsters that take all the strength out of him and they were no joy before that.  Sam rolls over and easily spoons against Dean, one long arm thrown over his brother.  They’d slept like this plenty of times as children --- mostly because their father rarely had enough of a job to get a place that actually had a bed … or heat.  If this comforts Dean, Sam is not going to argue about it.  He does voice his one concern.

               “You know that Castiel will probably gut me if he sees his Mate with another Alpha wrapped around him,” Sam reminds Dean that things have changed between them somewhat.

               “I know, Sammy … I just couldn’t … fuck, Cas has seen me in nothin’ but the worst of conditions since we _met_ ,” Dean growls from under the pillow.  “I kinda just wanted to _not_ be shaking and crying next to him for once.”

               Sam understands but he can’t tell Dean that – his brother never reacts well when Sam tries to comfort him.  Instead, he settles his long frame behind Dean and grins when his brother relaxes against him. 

               “Jerk.”

               “Bitch.”

               They’re both snoring when the door to Sam’s room slams open two hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confronts Cas.
> 
> (The boys were particularly difficult in writing this chapter ...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean stares down the highway stretching out in front of the Impala. They're moving to a different safe house in another _state_ because apparently Dean is such a valuable commodity, Crowley's employer wants him back.  The retrieval team sent to the apartment arrived to find nothing.  Castiel's brothers got wind of the extraction being planned and so Dean found himself getting dressed in one hell of a hurry after Gabriel slammed into the room. 

Castiel contacts Lucifer and Balthazar and the decision is quickly made to move Dean to a different safe house.  Dean insists on taking Baby.  Castiel reluctantly agrees only because he knows Dean will feel safer in a vehicle he knows.  Sam and Gabriel will follow to the location in a day or two.  They are all in the wind before the retrieval team gets there.

Now Dean drives with Castiel in the passenger seat.  His lover's blue eyes scan the road before them and the landscape to either side of the highway.  He says nothing to Dean.  Dean drives with a growing sense of unease.  He can feel the tension radiating off his Mate and he knows he put it there.  He wants to say something, wants to make it right, but Dean doesn't think he's really done anything wrong.  He chose to bunk with his brother after a particularly bad nightmare instead of reaching for his Mate.

Dean hates turning to Castiel for comfort.  It's all the man has done since they _met_ and Dean is tired of being perceived as weak and emotional.  All he wants is to regain his equilibrium ... his sense of self.  Crowley took that from him ... Dean is trying to find his way back.  Mating with Castiel seriously compromises his efforts because now Dean's body wants to submit all he is to Castiel.  Dean will not allow that to happen.  If it means he alienates Castiel, then so be it.  Better now than down the road when it all falls to shit.  The thought gives him no comfort and the thought of never seeing Castiel again leaves Dean empty and cold.

“Cas?” Dean ventures.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel replies.

 _Fine,_ Dean thinks.  _You want to be a bitch about this?_

“Nevermind.”

They travel a few more miles in silence.  Dean turns on the radio and when no decent stations are available, Dean reaches into his box of mix tapes and slides home a random tape.  AC/DC comes pounding out of the speakers.  Castiel winces.

“Dean, I don't really want to listen ---” Castiel begins.

Dean holds up a finger to forestall the complaint.  “House rules, Cas: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”  He smirks over at his Mate.

The look Castiel gives him makes the smile slide off his face.  It's a look of tired defeat.  In fact, it's quite possibly the worst expression he's ever seen on Castiel's face in the relatively short time he's known the man.  It echoes with the pain he'd seen there during his Mating rejection efforts.

“Um ... Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel says woodenly.

“Oh what the fuck did I do now?  Really?  Are you gonna be a sulking bitch the entire way?” Dean snaps.

“No, Dean.  I'm fine.”

Dean jerks the car to the side of the road in a cloud of dust and spraying gravel.  Throwing the vehicle in park, Dean turns to his Mate.

“We're doing this right now, Cas,” Dean barks.  “You gonna tell me what the fuck has your panties in a wad?”

Castiel regards Dean with that cool, collected look that makes Dean want to pound him.  “What, exactly, would you like me to say, Dean?”

“What would I like – you know what, Cas?  Bite me – I didn't ask for this!  The last thing I need is some Alpha goin' all possessive on me.” Dean yells.

“ 'Some Alpha'?  Dean ... I'm your _Mate_ in case you have forgotten – not some random pick-up you brought home from those bars you seem to favor.”  Castiel retorts.

“Hey, it's my life ... if I wanna bring home random pick-ups, then I'll do it!”

“Yes, since that worked out so well for you the last time,” Castiel says sarcastically.

Dean falls silent.  His last time at a bar had triggered the Mating imperative between them.  The time before that had been when Crowley's acquisition crew had abducted him.  Castiel's comment hits far too close to home and Dean turns back to gripping the steering wheel.

The minute the words leave his mouth, Castiel regrets taunting Dean.  He tends toward cruelty when he gets defensive and he doesn't want to hurt Dean emotionally either.  He reaches out his hand to Dean's arm. Dean pulls away.

“Yeah. Well, guess you know what you're getting then, huh, Cas?” Dean says hoarsely.  “Class A-1 loser here ... next stop I'll drop you and you can hitch a ride home.  I'll be fine on my own.”

“Dean, you're not a loser.  I apologize for my temper.” Castiel says.

“No worries.  Town's only a few miles down the road.  Won't take us long to get there.”

“Dean ...”

“Shut the fuck up, Castiel.  Please just ... Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Dean says in a voice that brooks no argument.

However, Castiel is not about to let Dean convince himself that he is not worth saving.  Reaching over, he turns the car off and jerks the keys from the starter.  Dean blinks in disbelief as Castiel tosses them out the open window on his side into the tall grass on the shoulder. Castiel watches his facial expression go from shock into pure anger.

Dean can't even speak he's so angry.  He jerks open his door and stalks around the car.  He stomps over to where he thinks he saw the keys land and begins combing the ground with his eyes.  Castiel sighs and gets out of the passenger side.  The highway they are on is deliberately remote so Castiel knows there shouldn't be much in the way of traffic.  He walks over to Dean.

“Dean --” Castiel begins.

He doesn't finish his thought because Dean's fist connects with his jaw. Castiel's head snaps around and the reaction is fast and instinctual.  He returns the blow, sending Dean sprawling.  Castiel is the Alpha and his biology will always make him stronger than his Omega mate.  Dean lays on his back coughing and ... chuckling?  Castiel regards his Mate and wonders how hard he hit him.

“So much for not hurting me, huh, Cas?”  Dean says ruefully.  He knows he's taking a chance, baiting Castiel like this.  An Alpha enraged can be deadly for an Omega.  Dean almost hopes he's that successful.

“No ... Dean, I didn't ... I'm sorry ...” Castiel stammers, realizing what he's done.  Castiel meant his promise to never hurt Dean and now he's managed to prod him emotionally and also to physically harm his Mate.

Dean brushes aside Castiel's offer of help and gets up on his own.  He shoves Castiel as he passes him to keep looking in the grass.  He finds himself grabbed by his belt and the collar of his jacket – Castiel hauls him over to the Impala and slams him down over the hood.  Dean braces himself for the rest to come ... he's managed to push Castiel into a rage.

 _This is probably gonna leave a mark_ , Dean thinks.

Castiel pins Dean down and leans in close to his ear.  “I warned you not to push me into to hurting you Dean ... and yet that is _all_ you seem to want to do.”

“So what are you waiting for, Cas?  I'm your _Mate_ remember?  You can fuck me any old time you want to  now ... kinky doin' it out in the open, but if that's your thing ...” Dean chooses his words to sting and hurt.

Castiel snarls and holds Dean down by his neck.  Dean immediately goes still and pliant beneath Castiel.  He curses inwardly because it's an involuntary response to being dominated by an Alpha.  He whimpers as Castiel leans even closer and growls.

“Is _this_ what you want, Dean?  Is _this_ what you think you deserve?” Castiel's voice is rougher and deeper than usual.  He growls again and Dean is stunned to feel his body responding. 

 _Fucking Omega pheremones_ , Dean thinks frantically.  He's starting to think that maybe he's going to get what he wanted ... only Dean isn't sure anymore that he wants it.  He's suddenly afraid Castiel will truly hurt him. 

“What's the matter, Dean?  You wanted this ... you wanted to see just how far you could push me ... why do I smell fear on you now?” Castiel says softly. 

“C-cas ... please ... I-I'm sorry ... it was st-stupid of me ...” Dean hates the stammer in his voice but he's not sure what Castiel is thinking.  All he can scent on the Alpha is anger ... not quite rage, but close.

Dean can't stop the shivering that starts as Castiel unfastens his belt and undoes Dean's jeans.  He pushes them one handed to the ground.  He holds Dean down firmly as he does the same for himself and then Dean is feeling Castiel's cock pressing at his entrance.

“How does _that_ feel, Dean?  Think you're ready?” Castiel snaps. 

Dean closes his eyes.  He's ready ... of _course_ he's ready ... this is his Mate after all.  His body will never be anything _but_ ready for Castiel.  It's what Dean was hoping to achieve and now that he's succeeded, hearing Castiel's voice saying these things in such a hateful voice hurts worse than the punch that had him on his back a moment ago.  He bites his lower lip and braces for the inevitable pounding. 

Castiel enters Dean, but not with the force the Omega is expecting.  Instead, Dean feels Castiel begin to move within him slowly ... sliding in and out with a delicious smoothness that has Dean's concentration slipping.  Castiel's rhythm doesn't increase or waver in its steady pistoning.  Castiel shifts ever so slightly and suddenly that wonderful hardness inside Dean is sliding over a spot inside him that makes his breath shorten into gasps that sound almost surprised at the pleasure.

The pressure on Dean's neck eases and suddenly the Omega can move again. If he wanted, Dean could buck Castiel off and out of him; jerk up his jeans and underwear and go look for his keys so he can get the hell out of here.  Dean knows he could do this ... it's a choice Castiel won't stop him from making.  He groans as he realizes that Castiel is seriously giving him the chance to reject him ... again.  Castiel feels so good inside him but Dean can still think ... he's not completely gone yet, the fear took the edge off his compliance. Castiel pauses in his movements and Dean looks back at him, meeting those sky blue eyes.  Castiel's hands are resting on either side of Dean's hips on the hood.

“I'll go if you want, Dean.” Castiel says in a hoarse whisper.  “I'll walk back by myself if that will make you happy.”

“Cas ...” Dean groans.  It's not a pleasure sound, it's an emotional plea to his Mate to help him understand what is happening between them.

Castiel leans in and presses a kiss against Dean's neck.  “I won't ever hold you where you don't want to be, Dean.  I can't promise not to be a possessive bastard ... I care too much about you for that ... but I won't make you stay if you must go.  Believe me for once ... I need you more than the air I breathe, Dean Winchester.  I'm not going to leave you unless you order me to ... is that what you want?”

It's not really fair of Castiel to ask his Mate this while he's hilt deep in his body, but it is said and Castiel knows he'll have to abide by whatever Dean says next.

Dean's breathing has only now returned to normal.  He's still somewhat hazy from how good Castiel feels inside him, but his mind is still his own.  He still has free will and he can still make decisions regarding his own life.  His Mate and Alpha is giving him that freedom.  He can walk.  Hell, he can _run_ if he needs to ... run to whatever distant corner of the world he chooses.  It's tempting until Dean considers that Castiel won't be there ... he'll have his life completely to himself but Castiel won't be a part of it.  Suddenly, that isn't even somewhat acceptable.

Dean presses back against Castiel's hips.  “Don't stop, Cas ... please don't stop ...”  The groan that he releases as Castiel starts to move again is pure pleasure and it rockets to his lover's cock.  The rhythm picks up slightly ... it increases again as Dean's sounds grow more and more wanton.  Castiel can feel Dean beginning to shake beneath him and knows he's trying to hold himself back from orgasm. 

Castiel presses his hand down on Dean's neck again and feels the Omega still beneath him.  Rocking forward, Castiel buries himself entirely in Dean as he leans close, lifts his hand and whispers.  “Dean ... come for your Mate ...”

Dean can't stop the flood of feeling that surges through him, tearing a near-howl from his throat that resolves itself into a helpless litany of “Cas Cas Cas Cas ...”

Castiel follows his Mate into oblivion when Dean's body clenches down on his cock.  He arches back and releases a loud cry of “Dean!” to the sky.

Castiel eases out of his lover's body but doesn't raise his weight from him. Dean doesn't mind.  In fact he thinks it would be awesome if they could just stay here on the side of the road bent over Baby with their asses in the wind all day.  That's how relaxed and content he is at this moment.

The reality of the situation, however, is that Dean is in danger and they have to get back on the road.  Castiel mentions this to Dean. 

“Fine,” Dean acquiesces.  “You get to find the keys, bitch.”

Castiel laughs and despite the somber reason behind their presence on this patch of highway, Dean thinks he'd pretty much go through anything just to hear that sound again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean realizes something about Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean looks up from cleaning his gun at the vibrating phone.  Sam meets his eyes and they both hope it isn't Castiel calling to say they have to move ... again.  It's been nearly a month and a half since they went on the run from a man named Azazel – the man Crowley answered to ... the man whose determination to hunt Dean down has reached near obsessive levels.

Gabriel picks up the phone and listens.  His shoulders relax and the Winchester brothers follow suit.  Gabriel telegraphs his emotions clearly – if he's relaxed, it means nothing is very wrong.  Dean goes back to gun-cleaning and Sam reviews the data that Balthazar has been sending him on the research being done to take the implant out of Dean's head safely.

Gabriel ends the call and looks over at the brothers.  “Castiel is on his way.  Looks like maybe we lost them for a while ... he says the focus on this city is starting to fade.  Azazel's men are pulling out.”

Sam sighs.  “That is probably the best news I've had in a month.  Did Castiel say anything about the implant?”

“No ... you know you'll hear that from Balthy first anyway.  If he finds a way to permanently disconnect that thing from Dean's skull, he'll drive out here himself.” Gabriel replies with a grin.

Dean's mouth quirks.  He's able to deal with the thought of _never_ getting the joy buzzer out of his head so long as he's able to think for himself.  He still gets migraines from time to time, but over the past few weeks, Dean has been able to resist the Omega conditioning from Crowley's with a little more consistency.  Dean never thought he'd be so thrilled to be able to dress himself alone but every morning he's able to is a _great_ morning.

That's not to say it doesn't pop up at strange moments ... just last night, Castiel came into the living room with popcorn for their nightly movie and said, “Dean, scoot over.”

A simple statement but Dean's brain took it one step farther and he nearly fell off the couch trying to obey with a  squeaked, “Yes, Alpha!”

Embarrassing. Sam laughed before he could stop himself and Dean flipped him off with a wry smile.  All in all, it was no big deal and Dean is beginning to see the possibility of a life after all this is over.  A life where he doesn't have to submit any longer to anyone. 

The door opens and Castiel enters the apartment carrying the week's provisions.  Dean feels a warmth settle inside him and he gets up to help his Mate take them into the kitchen.  It hasn't been a honeymoon per se, but since their confrontation on the side of the highway, Dean and Castiel have settled into a comfortable co-existence.  They laugh with Sam and Gabriel; they run when danger is near, and they share small moments of intimacy that Dean didn't know _could_ exist between an Alpha and Omega.  Like now, when Castiel slips up behind Dean who is bent over putting the produce away in the crisper. Dean looks back at Castiel upside-down. 

“Really, Cas?” Dean says with a chuckle.

Castiel cocks his head sideways in the curious way he has and smiles.  “It seemed ... opportune.”

Dean snorts and straightens, turning in Castiel's arms to pull his Mate closer for a soft kiss.  No heat, just a reassurance for Dean that Castiel is real and hasn't abandoned him.  Castiel smiles and releases Dean to finish putting away the groceries.  Dean glances down at the counter and sees a white box.  Looking through the clear circle top he is thrilled to see a butter chess pie.  Dean moves over to Castiel and pulls the startled man into a deep kiss which he breaks with a broad grin on his face.

“Cas, I think I love you!  You brought me pie!”

Castiel regards his Mate affectionately.  “If I had known it would engender this response, I would have purchased the entire bakery.”

Dean blinked.  “You could, couldn't you?”

From the living room comes Gabriel's laugh, “Yeah, Cassy ... explain _that_ business expense to Lucifer!”  Sam's laughter floats out behind the statement.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Shut up, gigantor!”  Turning, he kisses Castiel lightly again and says softly, “Thanks, Cas ... 'preciate it.”

“Anything for you, my Dean,” Castiel replies just as softly.  His thumb gently runs along Dean's jawline.

Dean clears his throat and extricates himself from Castiel's arms.  He doesn't jerk away like normal, so Castiel counts this as progress. Since what Castiel refers to as the 'highway incident' in his head, Dean has been less confrontational and Castiel has managed to temper his Alpha tendencies to protect and possess.  He still doesn't like it when anyone, male or female, looks at Dean with more than passing interest, but he isn't growling at them any longer.  These small shared moments give Castiel hope that Dean will eventually realize that Castiel is Mated for life and doesn't plan on going anywhere.

Dean has discovered he enjoys to cook and that night he makes mouth-watering hamburgers.  Gabriel has a transported look on his face as he bites into his second burger. 

“Dean-o, that is a very marketable skill you have there!  These are fantastic!” 

Dean blushes lightly.  “Yeah, yeah ... as many of 'em as I've eaten over the years, I _better_ know how to make a decent one.”

Sam laughs again, making Dean grin.  He hasn't heard his little brother laugh this much in a very long time.  He's glad to be the reason.

“Yeah, Dean ... you open the burger joint and Cas can run the bakery!”

Dean spares his brother a disgusted look and shakes his head at Castiel. Gabriel and Sam dissolve into laughter as though this is the funniest joke they've ever heard.  Even Castiel can't hold back a laugh at the expression on Dean's face which earns him a gentle shove.

Dean looks over at Castiel as he playful shoves his shoulder.  His hazel eyes meet Castiel's blue ones and the elder Winchester is rocked to his core.

_Son of a bitch ... I'm in love with my Mate!_ Dean thinks, floored by the realization.

It's as if everything that has occurred between them up until this point has simply been emphasizing what Castiel knew from the start – they belong together and not just because of biology.  Dean is broken, but Castiel is more than willing to take all the pieces and put Dean back together.  Dean is scared, but Castiel will always hold Dean in the dark to drive away the monsters.  Dean's body was desecrated, but Castiel will spend his life proving that he finds Dean beautiful. 

Castiel notices the softening of Dean's gaze and wonders at it, but it is gone as quickly as it appeared and Dean is back to being Dean. Dinner concludes with too much food being eaten and the chess pie being obliterated by all four of them.  Afterward, they all sprawl in the living room, Dean with his head in Castiel's lap.  Castiel doesn't question, he simply watches whatever drivel Gabriel has chosen and slowly drags his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean doesn't even know what the hell they are watching.  All he can feel is Castiel's hand moving through his hair.  It's probably one of the single most arousing things he's ever felt from his Mate.  He has no idea why but it comforts and caresses and does things to his nerve endings that throw him completely off balance.  In light of his recent emotional epiphany, Dean's head is spinning.  He catches Sam's eyes – his brother rolls his eyes and shakes his head in amusement.

“Oh for the love of Christmas, would you two just _go_ , already??” Gabriel complains.

Dean blushes again, having forgotten than he is the one Omega in a room full of Alphas.  He might as well have hung up a neon sign pointing to himself that said, “Horny as hell”.  He relaxes a little when Castiel growls at his older brother and tosses a pillow at him.  Sam grins when Dean glances back at his little brother while heading to the bedroom with Castiel.  Dean gives him a “what can I do?” shrug knowing that Sam is happy for him. 

Castiel pulls Dean into a kiss as soon as the door is shut.  They haven't been together since the highway incident and Castiel is determined to make this good for his Mate. 

Dean senses Castiel's rising heat and for once it doesn't bring the familiar anxiety behind it.  Instead, his body just responds ... the way it was meant to without any outside influence.  He's wet and he wants his Mate inside him yesterday.  It's more than that and Dean tries to demonstrate that in the way he undresses Castiel and lets Cas undress him ... he wants his Mate to _see_. He wants to know – although he has a pretty good suspicion – if Castiel feels the same way.

Castiel lets Dean undress him but is surprised when Dean allows him to do the same.  He holds his Mate close with gentle pressure on his hips as they stand against each other, kissing.  Soft, tender kisses intended to convey something deeper than just arousal.  Castiel pulls back from Dean and tilts his Mate's chin up.  Dean's distracting hazel eyes meet Castiel's and the softening he'd noticed earlier is there. This time it doesn't disappear behind a mask of control and 'cool'. It stays and Castiel is the one who feels the planet shift.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean says huskily, confirming what Castiel's leaping heart is telling him.  “D'you ... um ...”

Dean's voice fades into a faint whisper and Castiel feels faint sadness that Dean even needs to ask.  He doesn't display that, though ... he simply kisses Dean as deeply as he can and then meets his Mate's eyes again.

“Yes, Dean ... I love you.  I _will_ love you ... for all the moments left to us I will love you.”

Dean grins and pulls Castiel tighter against him.  “Did you know you smell like licorice to me?”

Castiel shakes his head, bemused.  Dean nods as he kisses a line along Castiel's shoulder.

“Is that a good thing, Dean?”

“Oh yeah ... I _love_ licorice.  Like ... a lot.” Dean says with that child-like emphasis as though he has just imparted some piece of knowledge Castiel should never forget.

Castiel smiles and nips at Dean's ear, drawing a faint groan out of his Mate. “You smell like the air just before a storm to me.”

Dean tilts his head back as Castiel kisses a line across his throat. “Y-you said that before ... the first night ... don’t even know what that means ...”

Castiel pauses which makes Dean whine softly.  Castiel finds Dean's eyes with his own.  “The air before a storm is clean and clear, Dean ... it's the harbinger of rain – it portends change – good or bad.  It's the smell I've loved all my life because it always meant something new was coming into my life.  This time the new thing was you ... and I love you and everything you've brought into my world, Dean.”

Dean shivers lightly at Castiel's words.  He doesn't even know how to respond.  His first instinct is to make a joke -- a crack of some sort to break the moment so it isn't so intense.  Dean finds he doesn't want to do that this time ... he loves that this man in his arms _wants_ him ... _needs_ him ... and - wonder of wonders – _loves_ him.

Dean pulls Castiel down on the bed, wanting to feel his Mate's body over him.  Castiel obliges him and kisses a line down Dean's body much as he did during their first Mating.  Dean arches off the bed when Castiel's lips find his very hard cock.  Castiel doesn't linger there ... he continues down Dean's legs, kissing and licking and cataloging every sound his Mate makes.  He then slides up and lays beside Dean who frowns in confusion.  Castiel smiles and leans in to plant a soft kiss against Dean's cheek.

“Close your eyes, Dean,” Castiel whispers.  “Trust me?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies with a nod.  “I trust you, Cas.”  He can't even begin to fathom how he's gotten to this point when he's spent his entire post-manifestation life trying to avoid it.  He doesn't think about it too long and lets his eyes slide shut.

Castiel sits up and begins at Dean's forehead.  He doesn't touch his Mate, but his hand is only a breath away from Dean's skin.  He knows Dean can sense it ... it's a touch that isn't _quite_ a touch ... it's an almost-touch and Castiel can see Dean's skin flushing as he moves his hands over his Mate's body.

Dean is sure he's about to lose his freaking mind ... Sam told him Gabriel described his brother as “woefully inexperienced”.  Obviously Gabriel is unaware of Castiel's skills in the bedroom department. Either that or Castiel is the fastest learner on the planet. Whatever the case, Dean finds himself trying to arch upwards to make contact.  He's rewarded with an indulgent chuckle from his Mate. It's in that gravelly voice of his that seems to come from the basement and Dean's cock is more than hard, it's _desperately_ hard.  It's oh-dear- _God_ -please-fuck-me hard.  Dean whimpers as the torture continues.  His breathing is coming in short gasps now.  Castiel's hand is so fucking close to his cock he thinks it might just leap off his body to finally have that touch.  He sucks in another gasp of air as Castiel works his way back _up_ his body.

“Please ... Cas ... please ... uhnn .. _Cas_ ...” Dean is close to begging.  He's fairly certain he'd fall to his knees and beg Castiel to fuck him if he wanted that. 

“Turn over, Dean,” Castiel says.

Dean does so without opening his eyes.  The Omega response to obeying an Alpha is just nature ensuring submission.  Dean moans with it however because his body is already thrumming with pleasure ... he's going to burst into flame if Castiel doesn't touch him soon.

Castiel, king of all the heartless bastards, starts the almost-touching again over his back.  Dean whines and tries to lift up to meet Castiel's hand.  He's so hard he can't imagine that he has any blood left in any other part of his body.

“Stay with me, Dean,” Castiel says gently.  “Trust me, my lovely Mate ... trust me.”

Dean relaxes a little and begins to drift with the sensations that Castiel's creating.  When he gives over to Castiel, the pleasure begins to intensify although Dean does not understand how that is even possible.  He's sliding into some molten pool of feeling that only comes with Castiel.  Dean's breathing deepens out as the pleasure suffuses his entire body with a heavy warmth different from the gasping spikes of a moment ago.

Castiel smiles as he hears his Mates breathing change.  He patiently continues moving his hands along Dean's body and another smile emerges when Dean's hips begin thrusting into the mattress and he starts making soft guttural sounds with each thrust.

Dean is lost in whatever sea of bliss Castiel has dropped him in ... he doesn't know anything except what Castiel tells him ... he doesn't feel anything beyond what Castiel makes him feel ... he's gone and he doesn't care.  His entire world has zeroed in on Castiel and his own body.  He's just a bundle of nerve endings that are all firing at once and it feels so very good.  Dean's brain then relinquishes even that small bit of sentience and all Dean knows is sensation and the need to find that release.  It's a near-feral response as his body starts thrusting.  He isn't anything other than this primitive pleasure response ... he can't even make intelligible sounds and soft grunts are all that emerge.  It doesn't matter, all that matters is the release.

Another deep groan is the only response Dean gives when Castiel finally enters his Mate.  He finds it hard not to groan himself ... Dean is so hot and slick.  He starts to move and Dean instinctively follows, slowly rising from whatever fugue state he's slipped into until his mind returns with a gasp and then with a long moaning cry that is almost a scream, Dean comes. It's Dean completely out of control and unafraid because he trusts his Mate not to let go ... not to let him fall.

Castiel falls over the edge when he hears Dean say his name in a wrecked-sounding growl.  He rides his orgasm through the aftershocks and slides out of Dean before his Omega has even come down from his own release.  Dean turns and curls into Castiel's body.  Castiel holds his trembling Mate and kisses the tears that hang on his eyelashes.  He makes soft sounds of comfort and Dean's tears gradually fade.  He looks at Castiel with an almost shy expression.

“Thanks, Cas ... for everything.”

Dean's lips brush Castiel's and then the kiss is deepening.  It's the best kiss Dean has ever experienced because it's with the one human on the planet that he trusts with his heart. 

* * *

Later, in the dead hours of the night, Dean's phone rings.  He irritatedly grabs it and flips it open.  Castiel wakes and groggily hears Dean say, “Yeah, ok ... whatever.”

“Mmm ... who was that, Dean?” Castiel asks sleepily.

“No one ... wrong number.  I'll be right back ... gonna go take a leak.” Dean murmurs.

Castiel grunts an affirmation and then relaxes back into his pillow.  He's asleep again in minutes.  Dean grabs his jeans and pulls them on before walking down the hall.  He pauses at the bathroom long enough to turn on the light and close the door.

Dean walks to the front door and disarms the alarm system using the special code that also disarms the phone alert Balthazar added as a backup in case anyone figured out the main code.  Gabriel forgets that the Winchesters were raised to observe and Dean saw him enter the code when they first came to this safe house.

Dean closes the door quietly behind him and pulls out his phone to make a call.  He listens to the response and throws his phone down on the sidewalk hard enough to shatter it.

He hears a car coming down the street in front of the apartment and he waits at the curb for it to pull up in front of him.  The car door opens and Dean automatically falls to his knees.  His head bows.

“Dean, darling ... good to see you again,” Crowley says with a dark smile.  “You've been away so long, we'll have to see just how much of your training they ruined.”

Dean says nothing.  He can't.  He's just an Omega and he has to wait until an Alpha tells him what to do.  He vaguely remembers his phone ringing and then a loud tone seemed to split his head.  When the sound stopped, Dean heard the Word and this Alpha's voice telling him everything he had to do.  Dean did everything exactly like he was ordered.

“Get in the car, Dean.  There's a good Omega.”

Dean shivers with pleasure at the Alpha's praise as he curls up on the floorboard at Crowley's feet.  He's a good Omega.  He just has to do whatever the Alpha tells him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

               “Castiel.”

               The minute Castiel's eyes open, he knows something is wrong.  Gabriel’s voice is flat.  Gabriel’s voice always glows with energy of some sort – joy, anger, concern.  That he is holding back from letting any inflection color his speech causes a knot  Castiel’s gut.  He sits up and looks at his older brother standing in the doorway.  Gabriel’s expression is … pained?  The knot tightens.  Castiel glances to the other side of the bed.  Dean is not there.

               “Where is Dean?” Castiel asks.  His own voice cracks like dried wood and reveals his growing fear.

               “He’s gone, Castiel.” Gabriel says in that ugly flat tone again.

               Castiel swings his legs out from under the covers and sits on the edge of the bed trying to focus his thoughts.  Gone?  How can Dean be gone?

               Gabriel is suddenly kneeling in front of Castiel.  Gabriel knows that a Mated pair’s Bond entwines itself into their very existence.  If it is broken forcibly, it can have devastating consequences for both individuals.  Balthazar suffered horribly when his Mate broke their Bond.  Gabriel sees the beginnings of that anguish in his little brother.  Which means that either Dean is dead or … God help him … the implant is working again. 

               “Cassy?  Stay with me, little brother.  Lucifer is already on this … Balthazar is on his way over now.  We will find Dean.”  Gabriel says softly.  He’d been holding back any emotion until he saw how Castiel would respond.  It seems he is slipping into shock, but then Castiel meets his brother’s gaze.  He grabs Gabriel’s shirt and pulls him forward.

               “How the fuck did this happen, Gabriel?  How the _fuck_ did they take my _Mate_?!?” Castiel growls.

               Castiel is suffering the loss of his Mate, but Gabriel is still an Alpha and this is still his younger sibling.  He snarls and grabs Castiel by the back of his neck, holding him in place with an iron grip.

               “You want to rethink that tone, little brother,” Gabriel says, his amber eyes flashing with an Alpha fury that doesn't present often in the easy-going man.  “Now take a deep breath and get dressed.  Balthazar will debrief us when he gets here.”

               Castiel jerks out of Gabriel's grip.  He'll have bruises there soon, but it doesn't matter.  Nothing matters as long as his Mate is in danger.  Gabriel leaves the room and Castiel gets dressed.  Like Gabriel, he pulls on his black fatigues and military boots.  He is going to make the ones that took Dean wish very fervently that they had not.

               Balthazar enters the apartment dressed like his brothers.  Sam is impressed despite his growing fear about his brother’s fate.  The Novaks seem to be preparing for the storming of a compound.  Balthazar sets up on the dining room table and begins telling them what they know.

               “Dean got a call early this morning that lasted 4 minutes.  If it was a simple wrong number, the duration would have been much shorter.”  Balthazar sighs.  “Best guess?  They were able to disable the disrupt chip … after that all they needed to do was use the trigger Word and Dean would walk out of here without a second thought.”

               Castiel is listening, but he doesn’t really care _how_ they took his Mate … he just wants to know where Dean is and he wants him back.  Sam has reached the same conclusion.

               “Ok, so we know how they did it … how do we find Dean?  They could be anywhere by now.” Sam asks.

               “The disrupt chip had a tracker as you know … we were able to follow it to the airport but the range is limited.  Inias got the flight plan and it looks like they are headed home.  We leave within the hour.” Balthazar says.  “Inias’ surveillance shots show that Dean isn’t being harmed, but that implant is working again.”

               Balthazar pulls up the photos on his iPad and Sam sucks in a shocked breath at the sight of Dean kneeling naked beside Crowley at the private jet hangar.  His hands are behind his back and his head is bowed.  The next shot is Dean being led into the jet on a … Sam chokes … leash.  Balthazar looks up at the younger Winchester in sympathy. 

               “You only saw the aftermath of the stables here, Sam.  And this?  This is just the barest glimpse of what they do to Omegas,” Balthazar sighs.  “Lucifer is already on his way back.  Once the plane is ready, our pilot, Anna will fly us out.  We will bring him out of there again, I swear to you.”

               Castiel snarls and it isn’t a pleasant sound.  It isn’t even a sound of just anger.  It’s the sound of an Alpha about to lose it.  Balthazar turns just in time to get his hands up as Castiel slams into him and they go sprawling on the floor.  Castiel rage has overwhelmed the rational centers of his brain because he cannot fathom why his brother did not order Inias to rescue Dean immediately.  Why did he have him taking pictures when his Mate was in danger?

               “Aww damnit, Cassy …” Gabriel says.  He throws out an arm to stop Sam from interfering.  “Easy, goliath … Castiel needs to get this out now so he can focus later.”

               Balthazar is fending off his brother as best he can, but he’s an Omega and in a brute force fight, Castiel will always win.  Still, Balthazar is not without skills – chief among these is that he’s an expert in hand to hand combat.  Ironically, it was Castiel that suggested he start the training in the first place and now he’s faster and better than his Alpha brother.  He demonstrates this by extricating himself from Castiel’s hold.  Castiel is still seething as they face off.

               “Easy little brother … you know as well as I do that Inias could not have gotten Dean out of there safely.”

               “You let them take my _Mate_ ,” Castiel grinds out.  His voice is jagged and barely understandable.

               “Think about it, Castiel.  You know the risk to Dean was too great.  Right now, he’s a recovered asset that they can still use to generate revenue,” Balthazar explains reasonably.  “Make him more trouble than he’s worth and they could end him and take the tech out of his head.  Dean’s just an Omega … dime a dozen.  As long as they have the implant they can test it on as many Omegas as they need until they find another compatible subject.”

               Sam swallows hard hearing his brother described like a car that’s been repo’d.  His preconceived notions of what exactly his brother endured before Crowley’s have been turned on their head.  Sam suddenly wants to scream at every Alpha and Beta he sees and ask _why?  Why_ is this in-plain-sight degradation of an entire segment of society allowed to continue unchecked?  Biology aside, these are _human beings_ … human beings being denied even the minimum of respect accorded to every _other_ individual on the planet. 

               Sam always knew Dean had it harder than most because he was basically an uneducated Omega from the wrong side of the tracks.  He is sickened to realize he simply _assumed_ his brother was just marking time until he found a decent Alpha to take care of him.  Sam feels his stomach twist at those words and draws in a shaking breath as the emotional impact of everything suddenly strikes the younger Winchester.

               The sound pulls Castiel out of his rage.  Gabriel has his arm around Sam’s shoulders as the young man sinks to his knees with hiccupping sobs.

               “Easy, kid,” Gabriel says softly.

               Sam shakes his head fiercely.  “When I left for school … I told him … I told him to find a nice Alpha and settle down.  I told him he was just being stubborn about the whole Omega thing … I didn’t … I didn’t _know_ …”

               Balthazar crouches in front of Sam.  “Samuel, listen to me.  Dean knows that … my brothers didn’t understand either until I was taken.  But you know now and that’s what matters … show Dean that you accept him even with that knowledge.  That he’s more than _just_ an Omega to you.”

               “He is!” Sam says, tears streaming down his face.  “He’s my _brother_ … and those bastards are treating him like he’s some sort of _animal_!”

               Balthazar nods.  “Yes they are, Sam and we’re going to rectify that … however that needs to happen.”

               Sam meets Balthazar’s gaze and sees something very dark there.  He looks up at Gabriel and then over at Castiel and sees that same shadow behind their eyes.  “You mean …?”

               Gabriel helps Sam stand.  “It might not come to that, Sam.  But you need to know that we are prepared to do what we have to … we’d do it for any Omega but Dean is Cassy’s Mate … he’s family now and so are you.  It’s sorta personal now.”

               Sam blinks and nods as he wipes his eyes.  “Th-thanks ...”

               Castiel has fallen heavily into a chair by the table and is looking sadly at his brother Balthazar who cracks a grin.  “Oh don’t look at me like that, Castiel.  You think I don’t know who rearranged his facial features when he left me?”  Balthazar never speaks his ex-Mate’s name because even after all these years it hurts.  It will always hurt.  But the love and support of his brothers makes it easier to bear.  “He’s your Mate, Castiel … you have to know I understand how much this is killing you … I want him back too.”

               “I know, brother.  And … thank you,” Castiel says tiredly.  His rage and grief have given way to a calm, deadly determination.  He is going to get his Mate and he is going to kill anyone who tries to stop him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is back in Crowley's stable ... and dark revelations occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean blinks his eyes against the harsh overhead lights.  He’s tired and he hurts.  The Alpha he’d just serviced was a little rougher than most.  He feels bruises on his hips and there’s a stinging sensation from a bite mark on his back.  He doesn’t say anything – he knows he’ll be cleaned and taken care of for the next Alpha.  Dean moves when he’s told and tries not to wince when they begin cleaning him.

The med tech clicks his tongue and calls over his colleague.  The other figure in gray scrubs and a medical mask walks over and they confer before one of them goes to the intercom on the wall.  He presses the call button and waits until a bored British voice answers.

“Yes?”

“Sir … it’s Winchester.  The last client was a little rough – he’s torn pretty badly.  I wouldn’t recommend any further clients this evening.”

“Show me.”

Dean hears a whirring noise and the sheet over him is pulled back to expose his injuries to the camera mounted on the ceiling.  The sheet is returned to cover him as a soft curse comes over the intercom.

“Well, I suppose I’ll be charging a damage fee for this one … fix him up and get him settled for the night.  I'll deal with the client.”

The med techs do just this … Dean’s injuries are dealt with perfunctorily and he is given an injection to help with the pain.  An Alpha handler appears and Dean follows him back to his room.  Tiredly, Dean climbs back on the bed and lays perfectly still and compliant as he is restrained once again.  He doesn’t consider trying to escape … the thought never crosses his mind.  He feels some nervousness … the Alpha that owns him won’t be happy that he can’t service any other Alpha’s tonight.  Dean wonders if he’ll be punished.  He's too sleepy to worry much about it and drifts off even before the gag is replaced on his mouth.

* * *

In his office, Crowley curses again.  He looks up as the door opens and another Alpha enters.  He growls angrily. 

“What the hell were you thinking?  You tore up Winchester … I have to take him off the roster for the night!”

The Alpha who falls into a chair across the desk is dressed in an impeccable gray business suit with a maroon tie.  He smooths his hair back and smiles tiredly.

“Oh get over it, Crowley.  I’ll pay the fine, whatever.  I just enjoyed myself,” the man says with a knowing grin.

“You tend to ‘enjoy’ Winchester a great deal these days,” Crowley notes, somewhat placated by the fact that he’ll be able to charge the man dearly for the damage done.

The man chuckles.  “He’s always been one of my favorites, but now … well, it isn’t every day that you get to fuck your little brother’s Mate into the mattress while he begs for your knot, now is it?”

Crowley sighs.  “Ah, Michael … you do realize that if Castiel ever learns of your little peccadillos with his Mate, he’ll probably show you what your organs look like in the sunlight.”

“Doubtful.  Castiel and my brothers cling to that boring tribe mentality of ‘family’,” Michael replies. “They wouldn't hurt one of their own.  I’m not like that … I protect the family _name.  That_ is what is important because _that_ is what opens doors.  I am my father’s son -- business is business.  And as you are well-aware, Omegas are good business.”

Crowley chuckles as he glances over at the monitors showing Dean Winchester sleeping in his room, securely restrained.  “Yes … I recall it didn’t take you any time at all to sell off your little brother off to my burgeoning stables – our first transaction together, wasn’t it?”

Michael nods with a faint smile.  He shrugs apologetically.  “Well, honestly, what was I supposed to do?  Balthazar was an embarrassment to the Novak name!  An Omega in our gene pool?  Really … if I hadn’t seen the DNA tests father conducted, I would have suspected Mother of a liason.  She never was that inventive, though.”  Michael sits up and straightens his pant legs.  “No, I did what needed to be done … unfortunate that it inspired my siblings into this _crusade_ of theirs, but I think that can be dealt with once you have what you need.”

“I certainly hope so, Michael.  Azazel won’t brook another infringement on his property.”

“You worry too much, Crowley.” Michael says with a cold smile.

* * *

Dean dreams.  He dreams of a man with kind, sky-blue eyes.  He dreams of soft touches and gently whispered words.  He hears his name called out in passion and hears himself responding with another name.  Dean jerks awake.  The name he said in his dream stays with him.  He repeats it in his head trying to remember what it means.  His thoughts are hazy when he tries to think independent of an Alpha command. 

 _Cas ... Castiel ... Castiel ... Castiel ..._ Dean thinks.

Dean smiles sleepily.  He doesn’t know why, but the name gives him a vague sense of comfort.  It makes him feel safe and cared for – feelings he shouldn’t really expect as an Omega. 

Dean knows that he was disobedient and left his place here for a while.  Dean feels a burst of shame over that – he’s always been willful according to the Alpha that owns him.  Dean frowns as he tries to imagine why he would _ever_ want to disobey the Alpha that owns him.  Or _any_ Alpha for that matter.  It makes his head ache to wonder about certain things because he can hear something at the edge of his thoughts.  It sounds vaguely like someone screaming.  Dean shivers and stops thinking about it.

Dean yawns and relaxes on the bed.  He doesn’t have to service any more Alphas tonight because the last one hurt him.  He’s a little disappointed, but decides to take advantage and rest so he’ll be ready for the next clients after he’s healed.  Dean finds himself hoping he can dream about the man with the kind blue eyes.  He falls asleep repeating a name in his mind.

_Castiel ... Castiel ..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds unexpected help. Another short one - I promise, the end is in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Dean curls up on the floorboard of the limo at Crowley's feet. Dean goes to a new place today but he does not concern himself with the details. He looks at the shiny links of the leash he wears attached to his collar. He smiles thinking that he is such a good Omega he's been given a proper collar. He doesn't notice or care about the fact that he is naked.

When the car stops at the end of a long driveway leading to the main house on an enormous estate, Dean patiently waits until Crowley exits the vehicle before he gets out. He remains crouched until Crowley moves and then he stands and follows. His eyes are always downcast and he makes sure he is always behind the Alpha.

Crowley enters the well-appointed interior and follows a household servant – a Beta – to a large office. There, seated at a large desk, is Azazel. He's nondescript and this is part of his power. People don't notice him until it is too late. He smiles and stands as the pair enter the room.

"Ah, Crowley … and the troublesome Dean Winchester," Azazel says pleasantly as he walks around the desk. He walks up to Dean who is kneeling beside Crowley. "Such a _good_ Omega."

Crowley chuckles when Dean shivers with pleasure at Azazel's words. "He's been under the implant for over two weeks and my resident computer genius is tweaking the control. Dean's original personality is completely subverted … every response he has is that of an Omega in pre-heat … submissive and completely obedient to any Alpha. He'll go from this state to full Heat in mere seconds." Crowley explains.

Azazel nods, considering. "And his core persona … can that be brought to the fore again?"

"Yes … but I'd advise against it. You see, he longer he remains under the implant the more those neural pathways degrade. Long enough and there won't be anything left of annoying Dean – there will only be this exquisite specimen." Crowley says.

"Tie-down," Azazel orders, gesturing to a ring bolted to the wall with a metal cable attached.

Crowley walks Dean to the tie-down and fastens the cable to his collar. Because of the shorter cable, Dean can only kneel and he has to keep his back straight. It is very uncomfortable, but Dean does his best to obey.

Moving out of range, Crowley says the Word to release Dean from the implant's influence. It takes a bit for the haze to clear out of the green-eyes but once it does, Dean's expression goes from confused to complete fury. He lunges against the cable and comes up chokingly short. Dean is not deterred. He immediately begins pulling on the restraint even though it shows no sign of giving.

Azazel raises an eyebrow. "Impressive … the implant can subdue _that_?"

Crowley smirks. "It's why I wanted him in the first place … beyond his obvious physical attributes; I knew that blessedly contrary personality of his would be a perfect test. Also … he's Mated."

Azazel watches Dean fight the restraint. "Really … if it can suppress the Bond that will open up acquisition possibilities. Speaking of that … get rid of Novak. I have a replacement."

Crowley frowns. "Who?"

Azazel presses a buzzer on his desk. "Send in Marceaux."

The door opens and a tall, broad-shouldered man enters. He dresses casually but his blue henley shirt is tight and outlines every muscle on his torso. Ice blue eyes spark above a neatly trimmed beard the same dark blonde as his hair. Crowley clears his throat with some annoyance.

"And where did you find him?" Crowley asks dryly. He's unhappy with the change of events – Michael Novak is easily controlled and manipulated. Crowley suspects this Marceaux is not.

Marceaux glances over at Crowley and doesn't answer. Azazel smiles. "Etienne will be the new acquisition contact for _all_ of my establishments. I wanted him to see Dean so he knows precisely what I want." Azazel gestures to the Omega who is struggling to kneel upright after his desperate exertions. Dean's body is sheened in sweat now and it is clear that once he gets his wind again, he will continue his attempts to escape.

Etienne walks over and crouches down to study the Omega. He cocks his head to the side as his eyes travel over Dean's face and body. "Well now darlin' … you got yourself all worked up didn't ya?" The man's voice oozes from his lips with a thick Southern accent.

Dean kicks out with his leg, forcing Etienne to lean back out of range. Etienne laughs.

"You got some fight, Dean ... gonna be difficult findin' more o' you walkin' around." Etienne turns to Azazel. "Difficulty affects price. If you want 'em all like him, it ain't gonna be easy bringing 'em down."

Azazel's eyes narrow. " _Can_ you bring them down?"

Etienne stands and regards Dean with a predatory grin. "Yeah, that I can. Just gonna take a little more effort is all."

"Fine, fine," Azazel says dismissively. "Crowley, join me for lunch. Etienne, take Dean to the Lavender room. Meg will show you the way. I think I'll do some cardio after lunch."

Crowley walks out with Azazel but not before casting another wary look to Etienne Marceaux. The big man simply smiles as Crowley leaves. The minute he is alone, Etienne kneels beside Dean and leashes him. Dean is fighting, but Etienne grabs him by the throat.

"Boy, you best quit ... Castiel warned me you'd be a handful." Etienne grins at Dean's shocked expression.

"C-Cas? You know Cas?" Dean relaxes and stands.

"Let's say I'm acquainted with his family," Etienne responds. "Listen up, I only got a little bit o' time. My real name is Benny Lafitte. Been helpin' out the Novaks for a lotta years now ... and I found _you_ the first time."

Dean remembers Sam mentioning that Benny was the one who found him in Crowley's stables. Benny takes him by the chin and leans in close.

"The boys can't block the implant ... I told 'em they been changin' things – the programmin' and such. You're gonna have to go back under."

"Fuck," Dean says shakily.

"Yeah, it ain't ideal but can't give any suspicion. You ready?"

Dean swallows hard and nods. He suddenly grips Benny's arm. "Tell Cas I love him no matter what happens."

"You got a harder head than I thought if you think he don't already know that," Benny smiles. Before Dean can say more, Benny utters the Word and watches as the Omega's eyes go blank and the tension drains out of his body. "Damn."

Benny has seen Omegas under thrall before by drugs or conditioning; while the Omega loses the ability to control their body's responses, the person inside still shows through somewhat although considerably altered. This reaction makes Benny's blood run cold. The implant erases everything that is Dean Winchester from view. A compliant and slightly confused Omega kneels before him.

"C'mon then .. let's get you set up for the afternoon 'work-out'," Benny growls. The Beta named Meg arrives to take them to the Lavender room.

Benny thinks maybe he'll go to confession after this mission. Restraining Dean to the bed and knowing what is about to happen to him feels like a sin Benny can never get off his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's reunion with Cas.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for comments and kudos ... this is my first a/b/o fiction and it took on a life of its own. You gave me the courage to keep writing. Love you all! 
> 
> **Early morning so this is hasn't been beta'd. I will do so later after some sleep. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction using characters from the Supernatural universe. I do not claim any ownership. This work is solely for entertainment purposes and is not considered film or tv canon (not by a long shot).

Castiel waits with his brothers.  They number eight … the Novak brothers and four other individuals.  They are men with military training and knowledge and one – aptly called Sarge – leads the team.  Each of them works for the Novaks for various reasons – Castiel knows all their stories and he is grateful to have their expertise.  Benny has provided as much eyes-on intel as he can.  The estate is well-guarded but Azazel is too confident in his own reputation and power – his men are armed to the teeth but they lack the cohesive functionality of a military unit.  Still, Sarge warns, they will put up a hell of a fight. 

Castiel feels the sweat on his upper lip and his blood thrums with the anticipation of the moment.  He can scent himself and his brothers.  He grips his weapon and takes a deep breath.  Castiel smells Balthazar to his right.  His brother is not masking his scent today.  Faint though it may be, it is still uniquely Balthazar.  Sarge advised them to rely on scent in order to keep track of each other during the infiltration.  Once what Sarge calls the 'party' starts, it will be confusing with limited visibility.

Castiel thinks fervently, _I am here, my Dean.  I am here._

Castiel spends a nightmarish week training and preparing for this – anything to keep his mind away from the knowledge that his Mate … his Dean … is being used by a man who trades in human flesh.  Benny confirms that they must retrieve Dean this week.  If not, Dean will be taken with Azazel to other stables in Japan.  He will be the 'sample' for selling the implant.  Castiel muses that Azazel is the epitome of an Alpha businessman.  Castiel does not think he has hated anyone as he does Azazel.

The signal is given – Sarge and his men have breached the estate wall and cleared a path on one side of the main house closest to where Benny says Dean is being kept.  Benny has warned them that Dean is not the only innocent in the house.  They will need to be alert and cautious, but Sarge has emphasized over and over that this is not a fairy tale world with happy endings – unwanted casualties may occur.  Castiel knows he is speaking of their team as well ... Azazel's guards might not be coordinated to military precision, but this will not stop a bullet.

Castiel and his brothers move together to the wall.  They quickly use the ropes there to scale it and scramble down the other side.  Crouching, Castiel nods to Sarge and closes his eyes briefly.

_I am here, my Dean.  I am here._

It is a blur.  Sarge's men send in several flash-bang grenades.  What follows can only be referred to as rehearsed confusion – the team move into the house.  Guards fire wildly through the smoke but Castiel does not stop.  Sarge's main admonition – other than don't get killed – is do not stop.  Move forward to the goal no matter what – it is the only way they will have a chance at success. People run everywhere.  Castiel cannot scent his brothers because of the acrid smoke but he knows they are where they are supposed to be – they have to be or they will all be killed.

Castiel's consciousness narrows and he is moving on instinct, trusting it to tell him who is foe and who is friend.  Racing up the staircase, Castiel double-taps a guard coming down.  He steps to the side as the body rolls bonelessly down the stairs.  Other guards are firing from below and above the level Castiel is on – his brother Gabriel makes short work of the ones above while Lucifer keeps the staircase clear. Balthazar appears beside Castiel, glancing quickly right and left in the corridor.  He points and they race down the hall, counting doors as they go.  Balthazar slams into the fourth door they come to and Castiel surges into the room behind him.

For a moment, at seeing the tableau before him, Castiel freezes.  His brain refuses to process the scene – fortunately Balthazar does not hesitate.

“Bloody hell, you fucker!” He snarls, moving forward to press his pistol tightly against the forehead of the man who is staring wide-eyed at him.

Dean, suddenly divested of the Alpha that he was servicing, has curled in on himself.  He doesn't know what to do and there are far too many Alpha scents in the room.  He whimpers softly under Balthazar's snarling.

The sound breaks Castiel from his stupor and he is suddenly running to pull Dean to him, whispering the Word frantically in his ear.  Dean's body stiffens in his arms and then he starts struggling.

“Getoffmegetoffmegetoffme --!” Dean begins screaming as he fights Castiel's grip.

Castiel is overjoyed to be holding Dean again.  He grabs Dean firmly by the back of the neck and the Omega stills by instinct.  “Dean ... love ... it's Castiel ... you're safe ... I won't hurt you ... I won't hurt you ...”  He releases Dean from his grip and his Mate pulls back with wide green eyes.

“C-Cas?” Dean asks.  At Castiel's nod, he is suddenly pressing his lips to Castiel's.  “Cas ... Cas ... oh god ... you're here ... you're really here ...”

“I hate to break this up,” Balthazar hisses.  “But we need to be gone, Castiel.”

Castiel nods and pulls a pair of jeans and tshirt from a pack firmly strapped to his back.  Dean dresses hurriedly.  While he is doing this, Castiel looks over at the man that Balthazar has kneeling in front of him with a pistol pressed to the back of his head.  His heart is slamming against his rib cage.

“Michael ...” The name falls like a dead thing from Castiel's lips.  “Dean ... how ... how could you ...”

Michael sneers.  “It's just an _Omega_ , Castiel ... what difference does it make?  Find another.”

Balthazar grips his eldest brother's hair and jerks his head back.  “You complete and utter wanker ... that's his _Mate_!”

“Yes ... good taste, little brother.  He's very ... talented ... and willing,” Michael says with a grin.

Dean takes two strides forward and slams his fist into Michael.  The Alpha lets out a howl as his nose breaks.  Dean grabs Michael by his jaw and jerks him forward.

“I was never _willing,_ asshole,” Dean says before spitting in Michael's bloodied face.

Michael gives a cold sounding laugh.  “You morons ... you never did understand.  Father did – he was just too attached to do what needed to be done.”

Castiel's blood has run cold.  Balthazar has gone very still with his brother's hair still gripped in one fist.  He gives Michael's head a vicious shake.

“What are you talking about, big brother ... I suggest you elaborate.  My patience is thin,” Balthazar growls.

“Father should have gotten rid of you the day you were born, _brother_. Instead he let you walk around like you were one of _us_ ... like you _belonged_ ... like you _deserved_ to have the Novak name.” Michael says.  “Driving you out of the house that day was child's play ... although I suppose I should thank you ... I made a lot of money that day.  And kick-started a hobby of my own.”

Gabriel appears at the door.  “No more time ... come on!”

Castiel moves with Dean to the door.  Balthazar's face has gone very pale as Michael's revelation sinks into his scarred psyche.  Castiel does not think he will forget the stricken expression for as long as he lives.

“Balthazar, come ... leave him ...” Castiel pleads.

“Not worth it, dude,” Dean says hoarsely.  “He's just a pile of shit ... nothin' more.”

“Go ... Castiel ... get your Mate out of here.” Balthazar says flatly. His gun is pressed bruisingly hard against his brother's head.

“Cassy, come _on_ ,” Gabriel says.  He doesn't understand why his brother Michael is here – what his not-inconsiderable intelligence is telling him is a scenario he doesn't want to ponder.  Looking at Balthazar he says, “Don't take too long, Balthy.  Not a party without you.”

Balthazar gives him a weak grin.  “Be along shortly, Gabe.  Keep the beer cold.”

The brother's and Dean leave the room, heading back out the way they entered.  Lucifer meets them on the stairs.  He looks grim. 

“What?” Gabriel asks.

“He's gone – Azazel is gone,” Lucifer says wearily.  “He made it to the helio pad.  He's in the wind.”

Sounds of random gunfire echo around them but the fight is over.  The path of destruction they left as they moved through the house is easy to follow.  Bullet holes riddle nearly every surface.  Castiel feels Dean sag against him.  He presses a kiss into his Mate's hair.  A growl escapes him at the scent he finds there and Dean tightens his grip around Castiel's waist.

“Easy, tiger ... it'll wash out.  I'm still your Dean, right?” Hazel-green eyes search blue ones.

“Always ... you will always be my Dean.”

One of the soldiers under Sarge's command – Roberto 'Beto' Baldonado – walked up with a scrawny, terrified-looking Beta in tow.  “Hey, Castiel ... this guy says he needs to talk to you ...”

Castiel takes in the young man with his strange haircut – he remembers that the style is referred to as a 'mullet'.  No one lowers their weapons which makes the young man even more nervous.

“Hey whoa whoa ... he ... he _made_ me ... you gotta believe that, dude ... I didn't want to ... but he threatened ... I couldn't let him take my ...” The boys is stammering and Castiel realizes he is no less a victim than Dean.

“Gently, young man ... what do you need to tell me?” Castiel says softly, pitching his voice so it doesn't further alarm the Beta.

Taking a deep breath, the boy says, “My name is Ash ... I made the thing that's in your boyfriend's head!”

Dean blinks.  “You ... you made this fucking thing?” He gestures vaguely toward his forehead.

“I _had_ to!” Ash protests.  “But—but that's not what I wanted to tell you ... I mean it is, otherwise you wouldn't understand what I _wanted_ to tell you but it's not---”

Castiel's brother Lucifer puts a firm but gentle hand on Ash's shoulder.  “Just speak, Beta.”

Ash seems to calm at Lucifer's reference to his designation.  “Yeah ... right.  I wanted to tell you that I made it and I can shut it off.  I can even give you the formula for a drug cocktail that'll make the damn thing disintegrate.  No surgery needed!”

Dean's legs give way underneath him as he suddenly realizes that he can be free of the implant.  He's been on tenterhooks since coming back to himself, afraid it was only temporary until someone else figured out how to trigger him.  He looks at Castiel, who is now sitting beside him on the stairs.  His eyes are wet but the tears do not fall.  Dean Winchester doesn't go in for all that emo crap and this isn't a chick-flick.  Castiel chuckles because he can almost hear the  war going on in Dean's mind.

“I promise, my Mate ... I won't tell Sam,” Castiel says with a smile. He glances at Gabriel and Lucifer who nod vigorously in agreement. Ash frowns at the hands they keep behind their backs with fingers crossed.  Alphas are _so_ weird sometimes.

Dean cries ... not the wracking sobs that poured out of him during his Mating to Castiel ... these are soft and silent ... just tears streaming down his face as his body and mind realize that the nightmare is finally over.

* * *

Left alone in the bedroom with Michael, Balthazar keeps the gun pressed to his skull but walks around Michael until he is standing in front of him.  Michael's expression is unsure ... he doesn't think Balthazar will kill him but he isn't completely convinced of this.  Balthazar crouches so that he is eye-level with his brother.

“ _You_ ... all this time I thought I just had incredibly bad luck that day. Now I know it was _you_ , dear brother.  _You_ sold me to a brothel ... _you_ started the chain of events that cost me my unborn pups and my Mate, nevermind the childhood that ended rather abruptly.  All of that ... and _you_ are the reason.” Balthazar's expression seems almost amused.  “I don't suppose you have anything to say to all this?”

Michael's eyes narrow.  He grins and Balthazar can see that his brother is not entirely stable.  “You were an abomination to the Novak line, _Balthy_.  At least in the stables you served the purpose you were _meant_ to --”

Balthazar backhands Michael who faces his little brother with a smirk.  “Pity about the pups ... you might have redeemed yourself if you'd thrown an Alpha or two ... a nephew or neice I could take pride in – bring up the _right_ way.”

Balthazar regards his brother and his face goes blank.  “Good to know you care, _brother_.”

With that, Balthazar pulls the trigger.  Michael jerks backwards with a loud cry of fear, eyes clenched shut.  A biting scent drifts up to Balthazar's nose and he glances down.  He chuckles.

“Hmmm ... it appears my Alpha brother has pissed himself.  I've saved one brother's Mate and caused another to wet himself.  Day of days, I think.”  Balthazar stands.

“I knew you wouldn't be able to kill me,” Michael sneers.  “You and your sense of _family_.”

Balthazar laughs.  “Nothing of the sort, I assure you.”  With that, he puts a bullet into the wall just beside Michael's head.  The Alpha screeches and claps his hand to the now bleeding ear.  “Bloody safety was on.  Oh well.”

Balthazar turns and leaves.  He doesn't look back or react to Michael's increasingly incoherent screaming from the room behind him.  He walks down the stairs and sees the gazes of all his siblings on him. “What?  Waste a round on him?  I hardly think so.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and with Castiel holding up Dean, they move out before local law enforcement figures out how to open the gates.  Lucifer sends a troubled look back up the stairs but then turns walks out. He looks over at Sarge who nods.  With a deep breath, Lucifer walks quickly toward Gabriel, Castiel and Balthazar.  They are so intent on leaving the estate unseen, none of them other than Lucifer hears a gunshot from the house.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks tiredly once they are enroute back to the safe house.  “Where's Sam and Benny?”

“They are taking care of a minor aspect of the mission, my love.  We wanted Sam safe.”

“Bet he loved that...” Dean says with a sleepy grin. 

“He was very understanding.  Rest.  We'll talk later.” Castiel says. Dean willingly leans against his Mate.

“Love you, Cas...” Dean says before drifting off.

Castiel smiles at his Mate.  “I love you, my sweet Dean.” 

* * *

Crowley glances behind him repeatedly.  He cannot shake the feeling that he is being followed.  It makes him stumble as he moves quickly down the sidewalk.  Looking up, he sees a lit sign for a hotel.  He goes inside quickly and gets a room.  It's far less than the comfort he's accustomed to, but he needs to lay low for a day or so and then he can go back to his stable and regroup. 

Taking his key, Crowley tiredly walks up the stairs since the elevator isn't working.  He reaches the fourth floor landing and as he looks up, he sees Etienne standing there, leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Crowley snaps.

Etienne grins.  It is not a pleasant smile.  “Oh just helpin' a friend tidy up a loose end is all.”

Whipping around, Crowley goes to run back down the stairs and is stopped cold. Sam Winchester stands on the landing just below him.  He is smiling too – Crowley finds himself terrified of that smile.

“I'll just yell and bring the house down on both of you,” Crowley says.

Sam shrugs.  “Go ahead.  Front desk clerk works for the Novaks.  Seems his youngest brother ended up in one of your stables and didn't manage to make it out.  I imagine he has developed a hearing problem for the night.  And the guests of this place won't give a shit if you scream your lungs out ... they'll just turn up the tv or put a pillow over their head and go back to sleep.  So go ahead – scream.” Sam grins broadly, exposing a mouthful of strong teeth.  He's been advancing on Crowley as he talks.  “Nothing?  Too bad ... it's going to be so much harder to make any sound at all when I tear out your throat.”

Etienne ... better known to his friends as Benny ... watches silently.  He doesn't judge.  No one but God knows what he did to the man who raped his Omega wife and killed her.  He'd offered his services to the Novak clan when he got wind of their 'troubles'.  He was all of 22 then – he's been finding lost souls for them ever since.  He lights a candle for his beloved wife every time he brings someone home.  He thinks she would be happy.

* * *

 

_**Eight Months Later** _

Castiel looks down onto the hangar floor.  Half machine shop, half repair shop, the hangar is full of cars in various states of restoration.  It also holds a few of the 'toys' that Ash has developed with Balthazar for use in their 'crusade' as Michael called it.  Unerringly, Castiel's gaze finds Dean – under 'Baby' as usual.

Castiel smiles sadly.  Dean spends more time working on the cars lately.  Castiel says nothing  – he knows his Mate is still trying to accept the fact that, like Balthazar, the months of unnaturally forced Heats has left his body worn-out.  He no longer goes into Heat, which Dean isn't entirely sad to lose, but it means something else.  It is that something which torments his Mate.  Dean is sterile.  He cannot conceive nor carry pups.

Castiel walks down the stairs leading to the ground level from their loft apartment on one end of the hangar.  He is giving Dean whatever space he needs but right now he has news that may interest his Mate. Pausing at Dean's boot clad feet, Castiel clears his throat.

“Hello, Dean.”

A muffled curse and a metallic clang answer his greeting.  Dean rolls out from under the car.  “Dammit, Cas!  I need to put a bell on you.”

Castiel gives him the amused 'almost-smile' Dean thinks is adorable and crouches beside him.  Dean sits up and grins back, then leans in for a quick kiss. 

“Am I forgiven?”

“Yeah, yeah ... what's up?” Dean asks while he wipes his hands on a nearby rag.

“Lucifer has a lead on Azazel.  He may be operating overseas currently,” Castiel says. “Closer to home, he's found another syndicate.  A bigger one than even Azazel.”

“Bigger?  Who?” Dean asks.

“His name is Dick Roman.” Castiel replies.  “Lucifer is waiting on Benny to bring him more information.”

“Sounds good ... but you didn't have to walk down here to tell me that.” Dean says with a sly smile.  “Or were you thinkin' we could maybe christen the new seats in the Bentley?”

Castiel chuckles.  “Your libido never fails to amaze me, my Mate.”

“Hey, it's all part of the wonder that is Dean Winchester,” Dean smirks at his angel of a Mate. “So what's really up?”

“I wanted to remind you that you have three hours to get ready for Sam's party this evening,” Castiel says quickly.  It is a black-tie event and Dean is balking at having to wear “dress” clothes.  For himself, Castiel is looking forward to seeing Dean dressed impeccably.  Castiel has the distinct impression that he's not going to be able to stop touching his handsome Mate throughout the evening. He doubts Dean will mind.

Dean groans but starts to put away his too  ls.  He looks over at his Mate and smiles.  Since the removal of the implant, Dean has felt more and more like himself.  The realization that he can never have pups hit him harder than he expected it to, but Castiel is nothing less than the loving Mate Dean adores more every day.  For Sammy, he'll play dress up ... after all, it isn't every day your little brother joins a prestigious law firm and has his entire schooling paid for.

Before the retrieval, Sam was about to take the bar exam.  Now, in a move straight from “The Firm”, Sammy will work for the Novak legal team and study for the exam.  Dean has no doubt his little brother will pass with flying colors. 

“Come on then, Cas ... I gotta shower first.  You can wash my back.” Dean teases with a heated look at his Mate.

Castiel's kiss as they reach the top of the stairs leading to their loft promises so much more.  Dean feels like just a man -- not bound by a title, Omega or Alpha -- Just Dean Winchester.  Life is sweet indeed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lude, nude, skrewed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693211) by [BDBeeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDBeeb/pseuds/BDBeeb)




End file.
